


Враг моего врага

by ilera



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, evil Vaisey, Вейзи - мировое зло, попытка Вейзи изнасиловать Гая
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Робин находит в лесу избитого Гизборна и решает ему помочь.Написано на РА фест по заявке "Робин Гуд/Гай Гисборн. Вейзи решает избавиться от нерадивого помощника и отправляет его на самоубийственные задания, от которых у Гая нет возможности отказаться. Пронюхавшему об этом Робину, это совсем не по душе."
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley, Guy of Gisborne/Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham (one-sided)
Kudos: 9





	Враг моего врага

**Author's Note:**

> Глава 1

В лесу было тихо в этот ранний час, и даже всадники не нарушали его покой. Гай Гизборн не мог не отдать должное хитрости шерифа, предложившего обмотать копыта коней тряпками, чтобы не создавать шума. Если бы еще Вэйзи додал мозгов его людям, было бы совсем хорошо. Пока что стражники, посланные с Гаем, переговаривались между собой, несмотря на угрозы черного рыцаря.   
— Здесь полно ловушек, — сказал один стражник другому с ужасом в голосе. — Робин Гуд наставил капканом по всему лесу, а еще говорят, что ему помогают духи, убивая любого, кто плохо о нем подумает.  
Гай возвел глаза к небу, умоляя избавить мир от идиотов. Друидов не существовало уже много веков, а некоторые продолжали верить в их ерунду.   
— И не говори, я сам как-то попался. Сэр Гай, будьте осторожны.  
"Терпение, Гай, только терпение", — говорил про себя Гизборн, удерживаясь от того, чтобы пустить коня галопом. Стражник тем временем продолжал рассказывать, какие ужасы могут их подстерегать, так что Гай решил последовать его просьбе, лишь бы этот придурок замолчал. Он соскочил с коня и начал осматривать землю. Повернувшись, чтобы сообщить об отсутствии капканов, он увидел прямо над собой занесенный кулак и в следующую секунду упал, как подкошенный. "Не видать им прибавки к жалованью", — почему-то было последней его мыслью.

***

Тишина Робину не нравилась, от тишины было не понятно, что ожидать. Приходилось красться по лесу и внимать посторонним звукам. Робин с сожалением думал о нетронутом завтраке и друзьях, спящих сейчас без задних ног. И что ему вдруг захотелось проверить большую дорогу в такой час? Он уже было решил повернуть назад, но тут заметил темное пятно впереди. Выглянув из-за деревьев, он опознал в куче одежды лежащего человека. "Кто только носит черное?" — с улыбкой подумал он, вспоминая одного такого чудака. Каково было его удивление, когда, подойдя ближе, именно его он и увидел. Вокруг никого больше не было, но Робин остался настороже. Он присел рядом с распростертым на земле Гаем Гизборном и внимательно его осмотрел. Лицо помощника шерифа было в кровоподтеках, одна нога подогнута под другую, в волосах листва вперемешку с грязью. Выглядел Гизборн неважно, но точно был жив. Робин еще раз огляделся — лес все так же спокоен. Нахмурившись, он попытался понять, что здесь произошло. Что Гизборн делает в стороне от большой дороги? Где его конь и оружие? Кто на него напал? 

Память услужливо подкинула последние встречи с черным рыцарем. Несколько раз Робин натыкался на Гизборна там, куда без охраны в сотню человек не являются. Во всех этих случаях Гизборну невероятно везло и он уходил живым. Робин, конечно, помог немного, но Гаю это было знать не обязательно. Невозможно, чтобы Вэйзи снова отправил его на самоубийственное задание. Робину это совсем не нравилось.

Прикинув все "за" и "против", разбойник подхватил Гая под руки и поволок с открытой местности. Уложив его в углубление под пригорком и укрыв спрятанным здесь же покрывалом грязного цвета, мимикрирующем под листву, Робин поспешил в лагерь.

Как он и думал, все еще спали: ночная вылазка не прошла для них даром. Растолкав Маленького Джона, Робин приложил палец к губам и повел недовольного разбойника за собой, рассказывая по дороге про Гизборна.  
— Я не могу его дотащить сам, — закончил он, — мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Джон не знал, что конкретно случилось с их предводителем за ночь, но он явно сошел с ума.  
— Ты хочешь привести в наше укрытие врага? — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
— Я бы не назвал его врагом, — уклонился от прямого ответа Робин, но Джону этого было достаточно.   
— Я не сдвинусь с этого места, пока не узнаю, что происходит, — твердо произнес силач.  
— Мы должны торопиться, Джон, пока Гизборна не найдет кто-нибудь еще. Подумай сам, что он может нам сделать?  
— Что?! — воскликнул Джон. — Да он... Да я... Он же...  
— Джон, — продолжал увещевать Робин, потянув его за рукав, — он все равно без сознания и не узнает, где находится наш лагерь. Не зная его местоположения, он не приведет туда солдат, а мы в любой момент сможем от него избавиться.  
Робин не собирался приводить угрозу в исполнение, но Джон этого не знал. Они продолжили путь. 

Гай лежал там же, где его оставил Робин. Зря только волновался, маскировка еще ни разу не подводила.   
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — Джон безрадостно оглядел помощника шерифа.  
— А какие есть варианты? — засмеялся Робин и поспешно добавил: — Думаю, на руках нести его будет удобнее.  
— А если он притворяется? Если заколет, как только я его подниму?  
— Тогда мы организуем тебе прекрасные похороны. Да ладно, Джон, на нем же нет оружия.  
— Ты проверял?  
— Знаешь, я во все места не заглядывал, — съехидничал Робин, но его друг шутки не понял.  
Вздохнув, Маленький Джон поднял Гизборна и перекинул через плечо. 

На обратном пути Робин все порывался попросить Джона переместить Гая на руки, но решил, что слишком долго объяснять причины его беспокойства. Гизборн не был таким крепким, как Джон, и, должно быть, хуже переносил удары тела при хотьбе. Сильно же ему досталось, если он еще не очнулся. Обычно рыцарь долго удерживал удары Робина — лишаться чувств от пары синяков было не в его стиле.  
— Робин, прекрати меня тормошить, — проворчал Джон. — Что ты там делаешь?  
Робин поспешно отдернул руку от лица рыцаря. Кажется, проверить его состояние ему удасться только в лагере.  
— Как думаешь, Мач сразу же наброситься на Гизборна или уступит Аллану? — продолжил Джон.  
— Почему Мач?  
— Он же за тебя в огонь и воду, — пожал плечами Джон, — а Гизборн сейчас выглядит не слишком грозным.  
Робин помрачнел. Надо было объяснить ребятам, почему он решил спасти Гизборна и принести в их убежище. Однако не все были готовы подчиняться без лишних вопросов, а Гизборна надо было забрать быстро. 

Лагерь встретил его удивленными возгласами и угрозами. Пришлось потратить пятнадцать минут, чтобы уговорить друзей не убивать Гизборна прямо сейчас, а подождать хотя бы, пока он очухается. Робина иногда удивляло, какие доводы на них действовали. Тем временем, Джон уложил Гизборна на койку Робина, потому что никто больше не хотел делить с черным рыцарем свое личное пространство. Пока Робин успокаивал своих людей, Джак расстегнула на Гае кожаную куртку и подняла рубашку.   
— Не нравится мне, как выглядят его ребра, — сообщила она, когда Робин подошел.  
Бока Гая действительно отливали синевой.  
— Сломаны? — одними губами прошептал Робин, отчего-то не решаясь заговорить в полный голос.  
— Не похоже, — задумчиво ответила Джак, проводя рукой по груди Гизборна. — На ощупь все в порядке.  
— Тогда что это?  
— Хорошо, если просто ушиб, но вполне возможно, что трещина. Это ты его так?  
Робин не уловил в голосе девушки радости или порицания, одно лишь спокойствие.   
— Нашел его уже в таком состоянии, — возразил Робин. — Стал бы я иначе приносить его сюда?  
— От тебя всего можно ожидать, — ответила сарацинка и сменила тему. — Нам нужно привести его в чувства, чтобы проверить характер нанесенных повреждений.   
— Как знаешь, — вздохнул Робин, с беспокойством глядя в бледное лицо Гая. 

***

Гай очнулся от резкого неприятного запаха. Открыв глаза, он увидел над собой сарацина с пузырьком в руках. С воплем "Смерть неверным!" Гай потянулся к поясу за мечом и сел на постели. В глазах тут же потемнело, и он вновь потерял сознание.

В следующий раз он уже не пытался пошевелиться и вообще делал вид, что все еще в обмороке. Вэйзи всегда говорил, что так можно многое узнать.  
— Успокойтесь, он вовсе не пытался убить Джак! — услышал Гай знакомый голос. — Он был не в себе, перепутал.  
— Я все видел, — возразил Уилл. — Если бы у него было оружие, он бы ее заколол.  
— Опусти топор, Джон, уж ты-то знаешь, что Гизборн не в том состоянии, чтобы осознавать свои действия... Мач, и ты туда же?  
— У него какой-то дьявольский план, хозяин, зуб даю.  
— Сам себя избил, чтобы что, Мач?  
— Он подождет, пока мы заснем, и убьет нас, — уверенно ответил Мач.  
— Да он даже встать не может, — возразил Робин.  
— Значит, поползет, — Мача было не так просто сбить с толку. — А потом расскажет шерифу, что наш лагерь недалеко от...  
— Тихо! — перебил его женский голос. — Гизборн все слышит.  
— Что я говорил! — крикнул Мач.  
— Робин, зачем ты его сюда принес? — с негодованием вторил Уилл.  
— А ты говорил, он не умеет притворяться, — добавил Джон с еле слышным уважением.  
— Гизборн? — раздалось над самым ухом Гая так, что он вздрогнул.  
Понимая, что выдал себя с головой, он открыл глаза.   
— Гуд, — произнес он.  
— Отлично, ты меня узнал, значит, не все так плохо, — засмеялся Робин.  
— Твои шутки, Гуд, хуже, чем у Вэйзи, — сообщил Гай, по привычке скрещивая руки на груди. — Где моя одежда, кстати?  
Проигнорировав вопрос, Робин коснулся груди Гая. Гай отбросил его руку и зашипел от боли.  
— Скажи, если будет плохо, — соизволил как-то прокомментировать свои действия Робин.  
— Прекрати меня трогать, Гуд, какого черта? — возмутился Гизборн, вновь отбрасывая чужую руку, которая так нежно погладила его по животу.  
— Да убей ты его! — крикнул кто-то вне поля зрения Гая.  
После следующего прикосновения к ребрам Гизборн хотел было ударить Гуда по лицу, но тут разбойник нажал сильнее, и Гай сильно пожалел, что пришел в сознание. На вопль подошла сарацинка, которую Гай в начале принял за мужчину, и обратилась к Робину:  
— Пусть попробует сесть.  
— Попробуй сесть, — повернулся Робин к Гизборну.  
— Не буду я ничего пробовать, — прошипел сквозь зубы Гай, стискивая кулаки. — Садист!  
Видя, что Гай собирается последовать своим словам, Робин зашел ему за спину и сам стал поднимать его в сидячее положение. Делал он это медленно, внимательно вслушиваясь в протестующие возгласы Гая, чтобы уловить, когда в них появится боль. Неожиданно Гизборн обмяк в руках разбойника, и Робин поспешно уложил его обратно.  
— Он даже не закричал, — с раскаянием произнес он. — Напомни, почему я это сделал, — обратился он к Джак.  
— Прости, Робин, но это единственный способ узнать, насколько серьезно он ранен. Я не могу увидеть внутренние повреждения, ты же понимаешь.   
— И?  
— Кажется, это только ушиб. Он не может сгибаться в поясе, но дыхание в порядке, — лицо Робина не изменилось, и Джак добавила: — Могло быть гораздо хуже.  
— Стоит ли мне?.. — кивнул Робин на бесчувственное тело.  
Джак покачала головой.  
— Сначала я намажу его заживляющей смесью.  
— Что? Той смесью, которую ты приготовила для нас? — возмущенно спросил Мач, подходя к ним.  
— Мач, я еще много ее приготовлю.  
— Это дело принципа, — ответил Мач. — Хозяин, почему вы его лечите?  
— Нам же надо узнать, что с ним произошло, — на ходу придумал Робин. — Если на него напали разбойники, я должен быть в курсе, чтобы защитить нас и жителей Локсли.  
— Это ловушка, честное слово.  
— И это мы сможем узнать, только если он останется жив, — объяснил Робин.  
Как он и думал, Мач не стал вдаваться в детали, безоговорочно доверяя своему предводителю. Робин очередной раз подумал, как ему с ним повезло.  
— Мач, будь другом, помоги Джак, если потребуется.  
Оставшись наедине с Гаем, насколько это было возможно в их лагере, Робин накрыл его одеялом и задумался, где же будет спать, если в его постели лежит Гизборн. 

***

Гай очнулся в полной темноте. Сначала он подумал, что на глазах у него повязка, но потом различил щель в шатре в свете от костра. Видимо, он пролежал без сознания весь день. Пошевелившись, Гай ощутил неудобство и нащупал под одеялом ткань, стягивающую грудь. Вокруг было тихо, и он смог различить возвышенности на кроватях, означающие, что в них кто-то спит. Койка, на которой лежал Гизборн, стояла чуть поотдаль от остальных на противоположном конце от входа, так что он мог бы видеть всех, если бы было достаточно светло. 

Повернувшись на бок, он попытался сесть, и ему это удалось с третьей попытки. Гуд стянул с него сапоги, и Гай не знал, радоваться ли такой заботе. Надев обувь, он поднялся. Помня, что с ним случилось днем, он старался держать тело в расслабленном состоянии. Обретя вертикальное положение, он, пошатываясь, двинулся к светящейся полоске в пологе, закрывающем вход, то и дело натыкаясь на чужие кровати. 

У костра сидел всего один человек, и Гизборн с удивлением узнал в нем Робин Гуда. Поразительно, что лидер разбойничьей шайки сам несет вахту, когда остальные спят. Гай всегда перепоручал это неприятное задание своим подчиненным. Робин оглянулся на шум и, узнав Гизборна, подошел к нему.   
— Что ты делаешь? — зашептал Робин. — Джак сказала, что тебе нельзя вставать.  
— Мне она ничего не говорила, — отрезал Гай и тут же добавил, что все равно бы не стал слушать сарацинку.  
— Эта сарацинка тебя лечила, — возмутился Робин. — Тебе совсем неведомо чувство благодарности?  
Гай поежился от холода, ощущая себя голым в одних только брюках и повязке на груди. Считая ниже своего достоинства беседовать с Робином о неверной, Гизборн двинулся от костра к деревьям. Робин, помедлив, последовал за ним.  
— Куда ты идешь, Гизборн? — нормальным голосом спросил Робин, не боясь разбудить остальных, когда они достаточно далеко отошли от лагеря.  
— А как думаешь, Гуд? — убийственно посмотрел на него Гай, но эффект не сработал из-за почти кромешной тьмы.  
— Хочешь сбежать.  
— Я у тебя в плену?  
— Не удерживаю насильно, — начал злиться Робин.  
— В таком случае хочу отлить, этот ответ тебя устраивает?   
Как бы подтверждая свои слова, Гай приспустил штаны и повернулся к Робину задом. По звукам было понятно, что он занят именно тем, о чем сказал. Робин хлопнул ладонью по лбу, кляня себя, что сразу не догадался, а вообразил невесть что. Даже заподозрил, что Гай собирается сдать их шерифу, который поджидает где-нибудь неподалеку с целым войском. Гизборн же не настолько глуп, чтобы сделать это у него под носом. Днем Робину несколько раз показалось, что кто-то крутится вокруг лагеря, но Джон никого не обнаружил.   
Закончив свое дело, Гай вернулся к костру и стал высматривать что-нибудь съестное.  
— Так что с тобой приключилось? — спросил Робин, усаживаясь на землю.  
Гай переступил с ноги на ногу и оглянулся на шатер.  
— Даже если кто-то услышит, у меня нет секретов от друзей.  
— Я только хочу вернуть свою рубашку.  
— Она на тебе, — ехидно улыбнулся Робин.  
— На мне ничего нет, кроме... — Гай побагровел и внимательнее оглядел повязку.   
На правом боку можно было разглядеть узор из синих пересекающихся линий.   
— Ты знаешь, сколько я за нее заплатил? — мрачно спросил он.  
— Твоя рубашка была самой чистой из имеющихся у нас и самой мягкой, — развел руками Робин.   
— И поэтому ты решил ее испортить?  
— Гизборн, ты бы хоть давал знак, когда начинаешь валять дурака, а то трудно понять, что ты прикидываешься. И накинь уже одеяло хотя бы, а то придется поутру прятать твой хладный труп и доказывать потом Вэйзи, что умер ты естественной смертью.  
— Не вижу в смерти ничего естественного, — сообщил Гай и отправился в шатер.  
Вернулся он, неся кроме одеяла подстилку, которую Гуд использовал вместо матрасса. Кинув ее у костра, Гай принялся осторожно на ней устраиваться.  
— Эй! — возмутился Робин. — Я между прочим на ней сплю.  
— Это тебе за рубашку, — усмехнулся Гай.  
Робин подождал, пока Гизборн примет полулежачее положение, и напомнил:  
— Скажи, наконец, что с тобой случилось.  
— Дай сначала поесть.  
— Постарайся справиться с двумя делами одновременно.  
Взяв в руки плошку с мясной похлебкой, Гай начал рассказывать. Шериф дал ему задание утихомирить в соседней деревушке крестьян, которые возомнили себя голодными, и дал в помощь двух стражников из охраны замка. Гизборн было заикнулся о том, чтобы взять своих людей, но Вэйзи ответил, что на полноценный сбор нет времени, а Гай одним лишь своим видом напугает крестьян.   
— Они с помощью уловки заставили меня спешиться, а потом кто-то из них нанес удар по голове.   
— И не один раз.  
— Скоты.   
— Что ты им сделал, Гизборн?  
— Ничего.  
— Не может быть. Люди не избивают других людей без причины... Хотя кому я это говорю?  
— Вот не надо делать такое лицо, Гуд, — хмуро сказал Гай.  
— Вспомни, должно было быть что-то. Может, ты соблазнил чью-то жену, не выплатил жалованье, ударил кого-то из них в пылу ссоры?   
Лицо Гая просветлело:  
— Пару раз я пытал этих стражников в тюрьме.  
— И это, по-твоему, "ничего"? — воскликнул Робин, хватаясь за голову.  
Гай пожал плечами:  
— Я выполнял приказ Вэйзи.  
— А они об этом знали?  
— С какой стати мне перед ними отчитываться?  
— Не удивительно, что они тебя били даже после того, как ты потерял сознание.  
— Грязные животные, — сплюнул рыцарь.  
— И все равно что-то тут не так, — Робин поднялся и потянулся. — Если ты закончил опустошать мои запасы, пойдем спать.  
— "Пойдем"? — вопросительно поднял бровь Гай.   
— Нет, ты, конечно, можешь добраться до постели другим способом, а я предпочитаю проделать этот путь пешком.  
— Не понимаю, как ты не спелся с Вэйзи, Гуд. Он тоже считает, что умеет шутить.  
— Просто у нас с шерифом есть чувство юмора.   
Гай с трудом поднялся, Робин взял подстилку и вошел в шатер. Когда Гизборн добрался до своей (Гуда?) постели, Робин уже привел ее в порядок и тряс за плечо Уилла, сменяющего его на дежурстве. С Гизборном в лагере необходимо было держаться начеку. Уилл вышел, даже не взглянув на Гая, а Робин сел на кровать (чересчур хвалебное название для этого недоразумения) и похлопал рядом с собой:  
— Какую сторону предпочитаешь, Гизборн?  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой спать.  
— Значит, у стены.  
— Гуд, ты меня слышишь? Я не делю постель с преступниками.  
— Говорят, там дует меньше, — Робин продолжал подталкивать его к кровати.  
После удачной подсечки ноги у Гая подкосились, и он упал в объятья Гуда, который тут же уложил его на подстилку. К стене, как и обещал. От такой наглости Гизборн потерял дар речи и лежал, хватая ртом воздух. Когда он собрался уже высказать все, что думает о разбойнике, тот повернулся к нему спиной, натянув на себя половину одеяла. Гай осторожно лег на правый бок, оказавшись лицом к стене и спиной к Робину. Усталость обрушилась со всей силой, и Гай провалился в беспокойный сон. Почувствовав, что рыцарь обмяк, Робин позволил себе расслабиться и отдаться в объятья Морфея.

***

Робин проснулся от жары. "Какое необычное утро", — с удивлением подумал он, откидывая одеяло. Рука наткнулась на чье-то тело. Кто-то прижимался к нему сзади, и от него шло тепло. Окончательно проснувшись, Робин повернулся и чуть не ткнулся в нос Гизборна. Видимо, во сне Гай его обнял, потому что Робин точно помнил, что засыпали они спина к спине. Залюбовавшись подрагивающими длинными ресницами, Робин не сразу обратил внимание на чье-то присутствие. Повернув голову, он увидел, что Уилл не спит и смотрит прямо на него. Что было в его глазах, Робин понять не мог, но догадывался. Деление постели с Гаем само по себе было странным с точки зрения его друзей, а уж то, как они близко лежали, и вовсе наводило на определенные мысли. Робин заставил себя не двигаться, чтобы не давать повода Уиллу утвердиться в своих подозрениях. И почему тот проснулся так невовремя? Уилл первый отвернулся, картинно показав предводителю спину. Робин расслабил плечи и только сейчас обратил внимание, что от Гая исходит уж слишком сильный жар. Потрогав ему лоб, Робин нахмурился. Гизборн пылал, а дыхание вырывалось с небольшим затруднением. Поспешно вскочив, Робин отправился будить Джак.

*** 

Просыпался Гай тяжело. Голова болела от голосов вокруг, веки не хотели подниматься, а грудь стягивало от боли. Сколько он вчера выпил? На лоб опустилось что-то холодное. Кто посмел войти в его покои без разрешения? Вэйзи в Ноттингеме, а слуги слишком его боятся.   
— Джак, ты говорила, что ничего страшного не произошло, — разобрал Гай слова, пытаясь припомнить, откуда ему известно упомянутое имя.  
— Прости, Робин, вчера он почти не проявлял симптомов, а эту припухлость я обнаружила, только сняв повязку.  
— Но он спокойно ходил, я сам видел.  
— Моя мазь обладает обезболивающим эффектом, он действительно чувствовал себя сносно.  
"О ком они говорят?" — лениво думал Гай, проклиная похмелье. Он уже давно не упивался вином, боясь оказаться во власти какого-нибудь спятившего ненавистника.  
— Если у него все так, как ты говоришь, почему он терял сознание, только когда садился?  
— Не знаю, Робин. Я понимаю некоторые вещи, но меня не учили лечить людей. Причина могла быть в ударе по голове, ослабленном организме, резком движении. Я правда не знаю. Но ему лучше не садиться. Судя по обширной темноте на боках, любое напряжение мышц будет причинять боль. Я удивлена, что у него не было проблем с дыханием, обычно это первое, что случается.   
— Может, все не так плохо?  
— Ребра не сломаны — это все, что я могу сказать. Нужно сделать новую повязку с моей мазью.  
Наконец-то Гизборн смог открыть глаза и тут же увидел перед собой грязно-желтую куртку. Переведя взгляд вниз, он заметил чужую руку на своем животе. Что-то щелкнуло в голове, и он вспомнил, что находится в лагере Гуда и его похмелье вовсе не похмелье. Кожа внизу была жуткого лилово-красного цвета, и указательный палец Робина выводил на ней одному ему известные узоры. Ощущения были слишком приятными, и Гай испугался.  
— Гуд, — выдохнул он и с силой втянул в себя воздух.  
— Осторожнее, — предупредил Робин, когда Гай закашлялся и часто задышал.   
С каждым вздохом становилось хуже, и Гизборн забился в панике.   
— Да что ж ты!...  
Гай вырывался из твердой хватки Гуда, не желая умирать так позорно, но разбойник его не отпускал. В глазах стало темнеть, но все прошло так же неожиданно, как началось. Каким-то образом Гай оказался в объятьях Робина, который успокаивающе гладил его по спине.   
— Вот так, — шептал Робин, — дыши медленнее.   
— С мазью будет легче, — сказала сарацинка откуда-то слева.  
Гай не помнил, чтобы она была рядом, когда у него начался приступ удушья. Со временем творилось что-то странное, целые куски вылетали из памяти рыцаря. Робин выпустил его из рук и уступил место сарацинке. Джак присела на край и принялась осторожно втирать вязкую смесь в бока Гизборна, а потом перевязала поперек кусками ткани с помощью Робина. Как ни странно, Гай почувствовал себя легче, будто не распадется теперь на части. Гуд подал ему воды, придерживая за затылок, пока он пил. По вкусу напоминало бульон с землей, но Гизборн слишком хотел пить, чтобы жаловаться.  
— Постарайся не делать глубоких вдохов, — посоветовал Робин, укрывая его одеялом.  
Гай хотел было съязвить в ответ, но не нашел в себе сил. Глаза снова стали слипаться, и Робин вместе со всей реальностью стал постепенно уплывать из сознания.  
— Как долго он проспит? — спросил Робин, не торопясь отходить от раненного.  
— Снотворного хватит на несколько часов, а потом уже зависит от него.   
Робин кивнул, и Джак ушла. Гай выглядел необычно умиротворенным во сне, и Робин какое-то время не мог оторвать взгляд от его лица. Когда Гизборн не гонялся за ним с мечом, Робину не хотелось убегать. Улыбнувшись этой мысли, он поймал на себе задумчивый взгляд Уилла. Увидев, что его заметили, Уилл поспешно вышел из шатра.

***

Гай уже привык, что первым, проснувшись, видит Робин Гуда. Но в этот раз разбойник выглядел взволнованным, и судя по запыхавшемуся виду, только что подбежал. В лагере стоял такой шум, будто в Англию вернулся король Ричард. Не успел Гизборн осознать, что происходит, как Гуд уже стаскивал его с кровати. Не сдержав крик боли, Гай упал на землю. Робин снова за него взялся, но тут же выпустил. Вывернув шею, Гай успел заметить, как Маленький Джон подхватывает бесчувственное тело Робина и скрывается за деревьями. Практически в ту же секунду поляну наводнили люди шерифа во главе с самим Вэйзи. Гай не думал, что шериф обрадуется ему, но удара по почкам он не ожидал. Скрючившись на земле и превозмогая боль в груди, Гай сосредоточился на дыхании.  
— Поднимите его, — холодно произнес Вэйзи.  
Гая грубо дернули вверх и поставили на ноги. Собрав всю силу воли в кулак, он свысока взглянул на шерифа.  
— Что ж ты ни на что не способен? — почти нежно спросил Вэйзи, что в случае с шерифом пугало гораздо сильнее ругани.  
Обойдя вокруг Гизборна, шериф снял с него повязку и зацокал языком:  
— Какая забота, подумать только. Неужто ты нашел общий язык с Робин Гудом? — наклонившись к самому уху рыцаря Вэйзи прошептал: — Или это был не язык?  
Гай вздрогнул и по знаку шерифа получил удар в бок. Упасть ему не дали уже знакомые стражники.  
— Что, думал это конец? — злобно прошипел один.  
— Ты еще ничего не видел, — вторил ему другой, тот, что и отправил Гая в нокаут.  
— Полегче с ним, — бросил Вэйзи, — он не должен умереть быстро.  
Его бросили на землю, и несколько минут Гай приходил в себя. Потом разверзся ад.

Глава 2

— Джон, ты не смеешь так со мной поступать! — закричал Робин, вырываясь из пут. — Развяжи меня сейчас же!  
Его просьбы, как и угрозы, не оказывали никакого действия. Уже добрый час он пытался уговорить друзей освободить его, но они смущенно отворачивались и вообще старались держаться подальше.   
— Эй, вы поступили трусливо, оставив Гизборна там одного, — попытался Робин возвать к их сочувствию.  
— Мы спасли тебя, Робин, — возразил Джон, задетый за живое.  
— Но Гизборн...  
— У меня был выбор: ты или никто. Думаешь, я бы успел вытащить вас обоих?  
— Хозяин, — жалобно произнес Мач, — почему вы так беспокоитесь о нем? Это ведь он сдал нас шерифу — больше некому.  
Робин вздохнул и признался себе, что Джон прав. Но не Мач. Не мог Гизборн все это организовать только ради его поимки. Он, конечно, устраивал ему ловушки, отдающие низостью, но чтобы позволить избить себя до такой степени... Нет, это слишком даже для Гизборна. Робину очень хотелось в это верить.  
— Мач прав, Робин, — подошел к ним Аллан. — С самого начала его поведение было подозрительным, а история про напавших стражников шита белыми нитками.  
— Что же, он просто шел по лесу и напоролся на сук? — с горечью в голосе спросил Робин.  
— Ты упускаешь из виду, что он готов перебить всех крестьян, лишь бы вздернуть тебя на виселице. Допускаю, что стражники действительно его избили, но явно по предварительной договоренности с ним. Возможно, они слегка перестарались, но это не отменяет того, что Гизборн в результате оказался в нашем лагере и привел за собой шерифа.  
Логика Аллана была железной, и Робину нечем было крыть. Если мыслить непредвзято, другого реалистичного объяснения нет.  
— Хорошо, вы меня убедили. Развяжите.  
Джон сделал пару шагов к дереву, к которому был привязан Робин, но потом покачал головой:  
— Извини, Робин, придется тебе подождать до завтра. Я не так доверчив, как Мач.  
— Я же согласился с Алланом, — возмутился Робин. — Что вам еще надо?  
— Чересчур быстро согласился, — вставил Аллан. — На тебя не похоже.  
Если бы руки Робина были сейчас свободны, он бы вцепился себе в волосы, но в данных обстоятельствах мог только возвести глаза к небу. 

Стемнело, а он все еще был привязан. Джон затушил костер и предложил оставить на ночь дежурного на всякий случай. В качестве причины был назван шериф, но Робин знал, что он беспокоится именно за него. Тянули жребий. Короткая веточка досталась Джак, и никто не удивился, когда Уилл вызвался ее заменить. Когда все улеглись и во временном прибежище установилась тишина, Уилл подошел к Робину и стал молча распутывать веревки.   
— Уилл, почему?  
— Ты ведь все еще веришь в невозможное, — спокойно ответил тот.  
— Ты тоже считаешь, что Гизборн не виноват? — удивился Робин.  
— Я думаю, что ты должен сам убедиться в его предательстве, а не лелеять несбыточную мечту.  
— О чем ты? — голос от волнения сел.  
— Иди, — сказал Уилл, снимая с него путы.  
Робин потер запястья и закинул колчан со стрелами за спину. Уилл протянул ему лук, заблоговременно перемещенный поближе к дереву.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Робин и скрылся в чаще.

Робин знал лес вдоль и поперек и даже в темноте мог найти дорогу к лагерю. К своему изумлению он обнаружил его не пустым. Жизнь кипела, если жизнью можно было назвать то, чем занимался шериф. Вэйзи стоял в центре поляны, возвышаясь над распростертым на возвышении человеком. Роль возвышения играла одна из кроватей разбойников, а человеком оказался Гизборн, обнаженный по пояс. Робин подполз так близко, как позволяла темнота, и прислушался.  
— ... Разочаровал меня, Гизборн, — вещал Вэйзи. — Что тебе не поручаешь, ты ничего не доводишь до конца. Да что там конца! Ты не способен на самые элементарные вещи.   
"Мац" — удар по лицу Гизборна.  
— Почему ты меня подвел?   
Робин не услышал ответа Гая, и скорее всего его не было. Сердце сжало холодом. Значит, его друзья были правы, и Гизборн действительно их предал, а шериф наказывает его за неудачу. Подавив порыв тут же уйти и оставить Гизборна на произвол шерифа, Робин понял, что не может так поступить. Поругав себя за непонятное мягкосердечие по отношению к противнику, Робин остался лежать в траве. Он должен был поговорить с Гаем и точно во всем убедиться. Медленно потянулось ожидание.

Наконец, шериф закончил с помощником и скрылся в шатре. Робин заметил, что охрана тут же ослабила бдительность. Он довольно улыбнулся: солдаты в Ноттингеме были такими же, как везде — как только вышестоящий чиновник перестает обращать на подчиненных внимание, они перестают выполнять свои обязанности. Дождавшись, пока одни не разбредутся по койкам, а другие не заснут на посту, Робин подкрался к привязанному к кровати Гизборну и склонился над ним. Ему сразу не понравилось, что он увидел. Гай выглядел еще хуже, чем когда он его нашел день назад. По поврежденным ребрам явно били по новой, а лицо разукрасилось синяками в количестве. Один глаз заплыл, губы разбиты, а на подбородке засохла кровь. При его приближении Гай дернулся, будто ожидая удара, и взглянул на него здоровым глазом. Ужас сменился облегчением, а потом страхом.  
— Молчи, — приказал Робин, видя, как дернулся рот Гизборна в слабой попытке заговорить.  
Оглядевшись, он не заметил никаких изменений по сравнению с последней проверкой, разве что один солдат захрапел. Тем лучше — заглушит их побег.  
— Ходить не можешь? — полуутвердительно произнес Робин.  
Гай кивнул и тут же поморщился. Робин и сам не заметил, как стал разрезать веревку на правой руке Гизборна, убеждая себя, что просто хочет поговорить с ним в спокойной обстановке, а не под боком у Вэйзи.   
— Гуд... — прохрипел он и закашлялся.  
— Я же велел молчать.  
— Послушай... Робин...  
Из палатки раздался шум, и мужчины встревоженно посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Сжав челюсти, Робин мотнул головой и бросился в темноту. Только он упал на прежнее место, как показался Вэйзи и направился в лес. Прямо в сторону Робина.

***

Гай закрыл глаза. Вэйзи поймает Гуда, и все будет кончено. Так не должно было случиться. Зачем этот придурок вернулся в лагерь? А он даже не успел сказать, как ему жаль. И еще что-то. Думать было почти физически больно, но Гай должен было что-то сделать. Шериф приближался к Робину.

*** 

За несколько секунд Робин проклял себя, Гизборна, Аллана, шерифа и стражников всех вместе и по отдельности. Двинуться он не мог, грозя привлечь внимание Вэйзи, но и оставаться на месте было нельзя, иначе шериф просто на него наступит. Когда Вэйзи был в каких-то нескольких шагах от него, Робин услышал слабый голос Гизборна:  
— Мой лорд.  
Вэйзи остановился и обернулся:  
— Неужели наш молчун заговорил? — радостно осведомился он и, к облегчению Робина, подошел к Гаю.  
— Я должен вам признаться...  
— Позволь мне сначала облегчиться, потом я послушаю тебя, мой мальчик.  
Шериф вновь двинулся в сторону Робина, но следующие слова Гизборна его остановили.  
— Вы были правы насчет меня и Гуда, — сказал Гай.  
Робин начал понимать, что Гизборн пытается отвлечь шерифа. Он знал, что больше всего Вэйзи любит посмотреть на казнь или послушать скабрезные истории. Гай явно пытался заставить шерифа забыть о естественных потребностях организма.  
— Я ни минуты в этом не сомневался, — самодовольно кивнул шериф, вновь подходя к ложу Гизборна.  
Робин слышал, что Гаю трудно говорить, но тот тем не менее продолжил:  
— Не мог вам сказать...  
— Вполне объяснимо.   
— Вы бы убили меня.  
— Почему же ты говоришь мне это сейчас?  
— Вы все равно не отпустите...  
— Ты проявляешь зачатки сообразительности, мой мальчик. Даже жаль будет тебя убивать, — Вэйзи вновь повернулся в сторону леса.  
— Вэйзи... — выдавил Гай.  
— Что еще, Гизборн?  
— Чем я провинился перед вами?  
— Идиот, все еще ничего не понял? Мне нужна была наживка, чтобы поймать Гуда, и выбор пал на тебя.   
— ... Не знал о вашем плане...  
Робин не поверил собственным ушам.   
— Все получилось весьма правдоподобно, не так ли? — согласился Вэйзи. — Знаешь, ты очень не популярен в гарнизоне Ноттингема. Мне стоило ткнуть в любого солдата, и каждый готов был убить тебя на месте. Боюсь, скоро они доведут дело до конца. Я бы мог сменить гнев на милость, если бы поймал шайку Робин Гуда, но и тут ты дал промах.  
— О чем вы?   
— Видишь ли, Гизборн, я рассчитывал на твое чувство мести. Мои люди все это время следили за лагерем, выбирая подходящий момент для нападения. Они мне и доложили, что ты вовсе не собираешься убивать Гуда, а даже наоборот не прочь сблизиться со своим врагом. В этот момент ты стал вне закона. Предательство наказывается смертью, тебе ли не знать.

Робину было ужасно стыдно, что он подозревал Гизборна, а он, оказывается, все это время был оружием в руках шерифа. Наверное, Вэйзи решил, что рыцарь слишком часто терпит неудачи и стал бесполезен. Все эти задания в последнее время явно имели цель покончить с Гаем, который знал слишком много о происходящем в графстве. Помощника шерифа убили во время нападения на деревню — кто заподозрит в этом Вэйзи? Когда Гизборн вопреки надеждам шерифа остался жив, он пустил его в расход, как любил выражаться Мач.

Шериф стоял к Робину спиной — лучшее время, чтобы уйти. Но что тогда будет с Гизборном? Он не может его оставить, но какие у него варианты? Без шума он Гая не вытащит, уж слишком он тяжелый, а со всеми солдатами драться бесполезно. Задумавшись, Робин заметил движение в последний момент. Справа от него возник Маленький Джон, ползя тихо, как мышь. Сделав Робину знак не волноваться, Джон подмигнул и покачал рукой, будто берет ребенка. Робин понадеялся, что это обещание помочь спасти Гизборна. Он кивнул и продолжил наблюдать за происходящим на поляне, ждя удобного случая для вылазки.

***

Гай понадеялся, что Гуд уже убрался с поляны, и перестал поддерживать разговор с шерифом. Однако тот, кажется, вошел во вкус и как раз перешел к интересующим его деталям.   
— Кто кого имеет, Гизборн? Не стесняйся, расскажи все своему шерифу. Ты выглядишь так, будто можешь быть только сверху, но ведь внешность обманчива, не так ли? А Гуд наверняка мечтает оттрахать твою задницу.  
Рыцарь уже пожалел, что завел этот разговор, но это было первое, что тогда пришло ему в голову.  
— Я его не виню, — продолжил Вэйзи, водя большим пальцем по грязной щеке Гизборна. — Ты совращаешь всех вокруг своей обтягивающей одеждой и приглашающими ухмылками. Это раздражает, знаешь ли.  
Пощечина подтвердила, что шериф был недоволен. "Скорее бы уже это закончилось", — думал Гай, страшась новой серии побоев. Ему снова стало трудно дышать, а Вэйзи явно не даст умереть в покое.  
— Вы хотели отойти, — попытался Гай.  
— Нет, мой мальчик, так легко ты от меня не избавишься, — ласково улыбнулся шериф, нанося первый удар по ребрам.

***

Робин почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо. Что подумает Джон после откровенных вопросов шерифа? Бросит его, передумав помогать? Расскажет всем, что слышал? Убьет Гизборна, решив, что тот его совратил? Но когда он услышал стон, ему стало не до смущения. Вэйзи вновь принялся бить Гизборна, а солдаты скрылись в шатре, не желая мешать хозяину. Робин дернулся вперед, не думая ни о чем, кроме мучающегося Гая. Рука Джона схватила его за ворот и вдавила в траву.   
— Надо подождать, пока он уйдет, — услышал Робин шепот у самого уха.  
По крайней мере Маленький Джон не собирался его покидать.

Крики Гизборна скоро оборвались, и шериф прекратил избиение. Робин вознес хвалу Господу за любовь Вэйзи к страданиям жертвы: как только она переставала чувствовать боль, шериф терял всякий интерес к насилию. Нужно будет взять на заметку на будущее. Робин ожидал, что шериф наконец займется тем, ради чего встал, но тот уходить не торопился. Из своего положения снизу Робин плохо видел, что происходит, но вдруг Джон положил руку ему на спину. Недоуменно повернув голову к другу, он заметил, что тот продолжает с жалостью на лице следить за Вэйзи. Робин напряг глаза и даже не сразу понял, что происходит. Силуэт шерифа в свете костра слился с фигурой Гизборна. Он странно двигался, будто... Только рука Джона не дала ему вскочить. Робин втянул воздух сквозь зубы, чувствуя отвращение. Пока Гизборн находился в отключке, шериф решил воспользоваться несопротивляющимся телом и уже стягивал с него брюки, если движения рук не обманывали. Глаза Робина потемнели. Сколько раз Вэйзи это проделывал? Догадывался ли Гизборн, просыпаясь утром с болью в заднице? Он вновь рванул вперед, но Джон снова удержал на месте, на этот раз с большим трудом.  
— Вырублю, — тихо пригрозил Джон так же на ухо.

Тем временем Вэйзи спустил брюки Гизборна до лодыжек и принялся развязывать панталоны. Когда и они перестали мешать, он на какое-то время замер, а потом схватил голые ноги рыцаря и согнул их в коленях. Издав странный звук, который больше напоминал причмокивание, шериф принялся растегивать на себе ремень, но тут ноги Гизборна, никем не поддерживаемые, упали. Выругавшись, Вэйзи снова их поднял и занялся своими брюками. В этот момент Гай зашевелился и что-то промычал. 

***

Гай не мог понять, что происходит, он только чувствовал ужас перед неизвестностью и почему-то холод. Действуя рефлективно, он пнул ногами нависшего над ним Вэйзи, который потерял равновесие и упал. Вновь увидев над собой разозленное лицо, обещающее все муки ада, он закричал. Даже когда шериф закрыл ему рот, он продолжал дергать ногами и изворачиваться в крепкой хватке. Вэйзи не мог одновременно закрывать ему рот и удерживать на месте, поэтому Гай снова закричал. Он кричал и кричал, не останавливаясь, несмотря на все попытки шерифа его заткнуть. Сколько это продолжалось, он не помнил, но вдруг Вэйзи его отпустил и отошел. Не веря в проснувшееся в душе шерифа благородство, Гизборн вывернул шею в поисках причины. К ним медленно подходили солдаты, что-то возмущенно говоря, а Вэйзи отказывался. Особенно требовательными были те, кто избил его, кажется, вечность назад. Понимая, что передышка временная, Гай приготовился к худшему.

***

Джон удерживал Робина своими огромными ручищами все то время, пока Гизборн выл нечеловеческим голосом. Спасение пришло, откуда не ждали. На крики из шатра вышли солдаты, судя по виду только что проснувшиеся. Увидев голого рыцаря и пытающегося им овладеть шерифа, они сначала возмутились, а потом, распаленные, стали требовать права также воспользоваться Гизборном. Вэйзи не любил делиться и не согласился. Солдатам бы успокоиться на этом, но похоть была сильнее страха перед грозным шерифом, и они продолжали настаивать. Слово за слово, компания стала отходить к шатру. Шериф и солдаты бурно жестикулировали, Вэйзи уже перешел к угрозам — на Гизборна никто не обращал внимания. Джон понял, что лучшего шанса у них не будет. Встряхнув Робина, он дождался от того осмысленного взгляда и кивнул в направлении поляны. Робин согласно мотнул головой и поудобнее перехватил лук. 

Оба крадучись двинули вперед и присели, спрятавшись за Гизборном. Убедившись, что никому нет до них дела, Робин поднялся и встретился с полным изумления взглядом Гая. Приложив палец к губам, он натянул на рыцаря штаны, впопыхах завязал на них веревки и кивнул Джону. Джон просунул под Гизборна руки и осторожно прижал к груди, стараясь не касаться синяков. Гай кусал израненные губы, сдерживая стоны, и все время искал взглядом Робина. Тот сосредоточился на побеге, планируя пути отхода. Если их заметят, он успеет убить Вэйзи и нескольких солдат, но уйти живыми с мертвым грузом в виде Гая не удастся. К счастью, никто не заметил исчезновения рыцаря. По всему было похоже, что скоро здесь начнется кровопролитие. Окинув взглядом поляну последний раз, Робин скрылся за деревьями, выбирая дорогу; Джон следовал по пятам.

Оказавшись на приличном расстоянии от возможных преследователей, Робин остановился и подошел к Джону.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил он.  
— Тяжеловат твой Гизборн, но я справлюсь.  
— Если бы не ты... — Робин замялся.  
— Не мог же я позволить тебе совершить какую-нибудь глупость, — покачал головой Джон. — Признаться, сначала я хотел вернуть тебя в лагерь любым способом, но Уилл меня отговорил.   
— Нужно будет поблагодарить Уилла, — улыбнулся Робин.  
— Он единственный из нас сделал правильную вещь, — вздохнул Джон. — Не представляю, что бы было, не окажись мы там вовремя.   
— Я бы никогда не узнал правды про Гизборна, и все было бы, как всегда, — еще шире улыбнулся Робин.  
Джон покачал головой:  
— Ты бы не простил ни нас, ни себя, — он поудобнее перехватил Гизборна, вызвав у того стон.  
Робин положил ладонь на лоб Гая, и тот открыл единственный здоровый глаз.  
— Ты в безопасности, — сказал Робин убежденно.  
Губы Гая разомкнулись, и он выдохнул со свистом:  
— Что?...  
— Я же, кажется, велел тебе молчать, — мягко произнес Робин, проводя рукой по грязным волосам Гизборна.  
Гай плохо понимал, где находится, но ласковый жест его успокоил, и он вновь провалился в полузабытье.

В убежище их встретили с радостью. Уилл стал извиняться, что рассказал обо всем Джону, но Робин его успокоил.  
— Без Джона я бы не справился, — сказал он. — Вы оба мне очень помогли.  
— Что он тут делает? — спросил Мач, указывая на бесчувственное тело в руках Маленького Джона.  
— Долго объяснять, — ответил Робин. — Нам нужно двигаться, ребята, пока шериф не стал нас искать. Это место слишком открыто и близко к нашему лагерю.  
— Почему он будет нас искать? — нахмурился Мач.  
— Даже не знаю, Мач, — очень серьезно ответил Аллан. — Чем же мы провинились перед шерифом? Дай-ка подумать... Нет, ничего не приходит в голову.  
— Не смешно, — надулся Мач.  
— Давайте выдвигаться, я по дороге все объясню, — прервал их пикировку Робин. — Джак, у тебя остались какие-то лекарства?  
Джак покачала головой.  
— Есть ли у нас что-нибудь, кроме того, что на нас? — уточнил Робин.  
Он так и не удосужился это выяснить, пока был привязан к дереву. Ответом ему было синхронное "нет".  
— Утром кому-нибудь надо сходить в Локсли и попросить у жителей необходимых вещей на время. Отдадим их обратно, как только вернем свои. Вряд ли Вэйзи останется у нас надолго, ловушка уже захлопнулась.  
Группа двинулась вглубь леса с Робином во главе. Он объяснил, что Гизборн их не выдавал, и, умолчав о некоторых подробностях, рассказал о своей ночной вылазке. Аллан с бОльшим уважением стал поглядывать на Гизборна, Уилл, Джон и Джак и так не питали к нему особой вражды, Мач же явно остался при своем мнении, что Гай что-то затеял.   
Робин задумался, как бы им перебиться до утра в холодном лесу с раненным рыцарем на руках.

***

Очнувшись, Гай удивился, что проспал так долго. Только что, казалось, Гуд дал ему воды, а уже рассвело. Еще никогда он не позволял себе спать целые сутки. За такое время можно несколько раз получить кинжалом, отравиться и оказаться на виселице. Интересно, каково это проснуться с петлей вокруг шеи?   
К слову об отравлении, Гуд, должно быть, что-то подмешал ему в напиток, раз он так крепко заснул. Почему же он чувствует себя хуже, чем прошлым утром? 

Открыв глаза, он увидел над собой деревья и проглядывающее сквозь них небо, но в каком-то тумане и нечетко. Подумав несколько секунд, Гай понял, что один глаз отказывался открываться. Не только он устроил бунт: губы не слушались, руки не поднимались, тело ломило, будто по нему прошелся табун лошадей. Несмотря на эти неудобства, лежать было тепло и мягко. "Где только Гуд добыл матрассы для своих пыточных кроватей?" 

Матрасс под ним зашевелился, а на грудь легли руки. Так как его руки безвольно лежали по бокам, а новую пару он не отрастил, это явно были чужие руки. "У матрасса не бывает рук, — мысли продолжали лениво ворочаться в голове. — Значит, это либо не матрасс, либо не руки". Он уже почти остановился на варианте "не руки", когда матрасс заговорил:  
— Ты голоден?  
Матрасс не мог такое спросить, ему было бы все равно. Видимо, он произнес это вслух, потому что матрасс заколыхался и по телу прошла приятная вибрация.  
— Спасибо, Гизборн, меня еще никто так не называл.  
Гай не собирался разговаривать с куском набитой соломой ткани и закрыл глаза. 

Когда он снова их открыл, светило солнце. Он все так же лежал на мягком, но теперь ему хватило мозгов понять, что это не матрасс. Заворочавшись в попытках вывернуть шею и посмотреть вниз, он был остановлен все той же парой рук и голосом, который на этот раз он узнал.  
— В самом деле, Гизборн, это невежливо с твоей стороны. Ты мне мозоли на теле натрешь.  
И тут Гай понял две вещи: он лежит на Робин Гуде и он лежит на Робин Гуде спиной к груди. Как он не лежал ни с каким мужчиной. И с женщиной. В этот момент Гай пожалел, что вообще проснулся.  
— Прежде, чем ты спросишь, — продолжил Гуд, — скажу, что все наши вещи остались в бывшем лагере у шерифа, поэтому придется тебе довольствоваться мной вместо постели и моей курткой вместо одеяла.   
Гай только сейчас обратил внимание, что укрыт желтой курткой Робина, края которой заботливо подоткнуты под его спину, чтобы не дуло. Гай представил себе, как это выглядит со стороны, и покраснел.  
— Рад, что тебе лучше, — снова сказал Робин.  
Второй глаз действительно немного открывался, а опухлость на губах спала. Однако теперь болели не только бока, но вся верхняя часть тела.   
— К сожалению, мазь осталась в лагере, так что придется тебе лечиться собственными силами. Ты так и не ответил, хочешь ли есть.  
Гай прикинул, что ему будет за убийство разговорчивого разбойника, но решил, что ему слишком лень шевелиться.   
— Знаешь, Гизборн, я не умею читать твои мысли. Ты хоть кивни.  
Рыцарь кивнул, подтверждая, что Гуд явно не умеет читать мысли. Иначе он бы давно бежал, куда глаза глядят. Но Робин явно неправильно истолковал его жест и радостно пообещал принести немного похлебки. Гая в порыве эмоций довольно грубо приподняли и положили на твердую землю, невзирая на возгласы протеста. Почувствовав врезавшуюся в спину корягу и несколько веток под ногами, Гизборн тут же возжелал возвращения его мягкой подстилки.

***

Робин вернулся с миской в руках и помог Гаю сесть, облокотившись, разумеется, о него. Гизборн еще ни разу не возразил, что он слишком многое себе позволяет, и Робин решил проверить, как далеко ему позволят зайти. Каково было его удивление, когда, закончив с похлебкой, Гай не только не отстранился, но наоборот откинулся назад, удобно устроив голову у него на плече. Самое время заподозрить удар по лицу или любое другое ранение, объясняющее, почему Гизборн так необычно себя ведет. Конечно же, всегда остается вариант, что он просто сошел с ума от пыток. Спросить, однако, Робин ничего не успел, потому что Гай уже спал, с удобством устроившись в его объятьях. Робин осторожно укрыл его своей курткой, но Гай даже не шевельнулся во сне. 

Именно в этот момент к ним подошел Уилл. Робин не понимал, как ему удается выбирать самое неподходящее время, но факт оставался фактом. Везет Гизборну: пользуется всеми удобствами и не испытывает по этому поводу никакого смущения.  
— Джон, Аллан и Мач пошли в деревню, — отводя взгляд, сообщил Уилл.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Робин.  
— Если тебе ничего не надо... — замялся Уилл.  
— Спасибо, все хорошо, — вежливо ответил Робин.  
— Я тогда пойду.  
Уилл, бросив на них последний взгляд, поспешил удалиться. "И стоило располагаться в стороне от остальных, чтобы меня застукали за совершенно невинным занятием, которое выглядело как угодно, только не невинно?" — с горечью думал Робин, принимая горизонтальное положение и увлекая за собой Гая. Виновник всего этого только всхрапнул и заехал ему локтем в живот. "Неблагодарная скотина", — нежно подумал Робин, закрывая глаза. Он не спал почти два дня и решил вздремнуть хотя бы полчасика. 

Когда Робин проснулся, было уже темно. Он поспешно вскочил, вернее, попытался вскочить, но был остановлен недовольным сонным ворчанием. Робин с удивлением, возмущением и радостью — слишком много эмоций за такое короткое время — заметил, что Гизборн нагло на нем разлегся. Перевернувшись во сне, он закинул на него ногу, обнял за талию и просто напросто накрыл собой половину его тела. Для человека, чье любое движение вызывает боль, он вел себя слишком активно. Гай все еще был накрыт его курткой, частично сползшей на землю, но кроме того они оба были под одеялом. Пока Робин спал, его люди явно не бездействовали. Он лишь понадеялся, что, кто бы их не укрыл, не был шокирован открывшейся картиной. Давно Робин не краснел так часто, как в эти дни.

Повернув голову вправо, поверх вихрей Гая он увидел сидящую неподалеку Джак. Она склонилась над глубокой миской и что-то размешивала. Почувствовав взгляд Робина или заметив движение, она подняла голову и кивнула.  
— Все нормально? — смущенно спросил Робин.  
— У нас теперь есть необходимые предметы обихода, и Джон сходил в бывший лагерь проверить, там ли все еще шериф, — перечислила девушка. — Вэйзи нет, но он оставил нескольких человек. Джону не удалось ничего оттуда унести, но я начала пополнять запасы полезных трав и готовлю снадобье для Гизборна.  
— Точно все нормально? — уточнил разбойник.  
— Прекрати волноваться, Робин, мы и без тебя неплохо справляемся, — Джак смягчила слова улыбкой. — Пора бы тебе привыкнуть, что мы не дети, и перестать с нами носиться, как мать. Позаботься лучше о себе. И о нем.  
— Кажется, ты единственная спокойно к нам... к нему относишься, — смущенно произнес Робин.  
Джак сделала вид, что не заметила оговорки.  
— Ты не прав, — серьезно ответила она. — Джон недолюбливает Гизборна, но терпит его ради тебя. Уилл еще не смирился, ведь он относится к тебе, как к старшему брату. Аллану, кажется, все равно, лишь бы он нам не вредил, а Мач... С ним тебе лучше поговорить. Но не сейчас.  
Джак закончила размешивать содержимое миски и подошла к нему.  
— Дай Гизборну это выпить. Одну порцию я ему влила, когда вы спали, но лучше сделай это сам. Мне надоело отмывать руки, а он все же твой, так что и страдать тебе.  
— Мой? — выдавил из себя Робин, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Ну-ну, ты еще хуже Уилла, — улыбнулась Джак, протягивая ему миску и помогая приподняться.  
Робин благодарно кивнул и подождал, пока Джак отойдет. Почему-то ему не хотелось поить Гая при свидетелях. Тот так и не проснулся, из чего Робин заключил, что Джак вновь приготовила смесь со снотворным эффектом. Робин открыл Гизборну рот и влил маленькую порцию, поглаживая одной рукой кадык. Через несколько секунд горло расслабилось и Гай проглотил жидкость. Робин повторил процедуру много раз, пока миска не опустела, затем устроился на земле и вновь положил Гизборна на себя, как в начале. Он уже спал к тому времени, когда Джак вернулась за пустой миской и поправила одеяло.

Когда Робин открыл глаза, занимался рассвет. Гизборн вновь умудрился сползти с него, несмотря на то, что Робин несколько раз за ночь его удерживал. Неужели он всегда такой беспокойный?   
В желудке заурчало.  
Робин попытался вылезти из-под одеяла, но Гай пресек его движения на корню, закинув ему на грудь руку. И как ему удается спать так чутко и при этом не реагировать на внешние раздражители? Глубоко в душе Робину нравились эти собственнические замашки, но он еще не был готов себе в этом признаться. В левом боку, к которому прижимался Гай, разливалось приятное тепло, и Робин с неохотой предпринял новую попытку освободиться.   
На этот раз Гизборн проснулся. Поморгав несколько секунд и привыкнув к свету, он поднял голову и взглянул в лицо Гуду. В глазах светилось недоумение. Робин ожидал, что он сейчас спросит, как тут очутился, но Гай молчал. Недоумение сменилось решимостью. Рыцарь приподнялся на локте и произнес:  
— Я должен кое-что сказать. Вэйзи пытается поймать тебя с моей помощью. Я имею в виду, без моего ведома. Но мной. То есть используя меня.  
— Гизборн, отдышись. Я же там был и все слышал, ты разве забыл?  
Гай нахмурился:  
— Где?  
— Ты что, ничего не помнишь?  
Гизборн сел, но тут же с оханьем упал обратно.   
— Значит, ты все знаешь? — спросил он через несколько минут.  
— Ну, не все, — рассмеялся Робин. — В моей бывшей библиотеке много нечитанных книг.  
— Господи, ты можешь хоть секунду побыть серьезным? — простонал Гай.   
— Я совершенно серьезно, ты сам их видел, ты же живешь в моем доме... Хорошо-хорошо, только прекрати меня пихать. Я в курсе, что Вэйзи таким хитрым способом устроил мне засаду.   
— И ты поверил, что я с ним заодно?  
— Но ты с ним заодно, ты его правая рука.  
— Сомневаюсь, что он все еще так думает.  
— Я пошутил.  
— Предупреждать надо.  
Гай придвинулся ближе и зашептал в самое ухо Робина:  
— Ты спас мне жизнь.  
Ухо обдуло теплом, а низкий голос рыцаря проник в самое сердце. Или ниже, с ужасом понял Робин, задрожав.  
— Несмотря на то, что последнее время мы только и делали, что пытались друг друга убить.  
— Я бы не был так категоричен, — слабо возразил Робин.  
— Тем не менее, я благодарен. Особенно в том, что касается Вэйзи. Когда он пытался... Ты понимаешь.  
Робин надеялся, что Гизборн не видит, как горит его лицо. Что этот голос творит с его телом?   
— Ммм... — надо срочно что-то сказать, пока он не заметил. — Эээ... Я... В том смысле, что...   
Гизборн выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вновь попытаться подняться. В поисках опоры он не расчитал силы и положил ладонь прямо на...   
— О... — произнес Гай, поспешно убирая руку. — Ты... О...  
Робин готов был провалиться сквозь землю.  
— У тебя разве не бывает такого по утрам? — смущенно спросил он.  
— Сразу после пробуждения — да, но не через столько времени.  
Гизборн задумчиво на него смотрел, и Робину очень хотелось знать, о чем он сейчас размышляет. Или не хотелось. Он еще не определился. Гай склонился к его шее и глубоко вдохнул.  
— Что ты делаешь?   
— Не мешай, Гуд.  
Не мешать? Его тут обнюхивают и еще велят не мешать?... И кажется, ему это нравится.   
Гизборн, перестав опираться на локоть, снова лег, но на этот раз зарывшись носом в волосы Гуда. Робина бросило в жар, и он заерзал.  
— Лежи, — сказал Гай, касаясь губами его шеи.  
— Никуда не ухожу, — слабо сообщил Робин.  
— Хорошо, — голос Гизборна стал хриплым.  
Левой рукой он провел по груди Робина сверху вниз, пока не достиг промежности. Под его ладонью вырисовывалась уже значительная выпуклость. Гай несколько раз ее погладил, вызвав у разбойника приглушенный стон. Он дернулся вверх, коснувшись бедер Гизборна, и с удовлетворением убедился, что рыцарь тоже возбужден.  
— Значит, сразу после пробуждения? — с усмешкой спросил он.  
— Заткнись, — приглушенно ответил Гай, расстегивая ремень на брюках разбойника. — Просто засунь свои шуточки куда-нибудь на...  
Робин обхватил плоть Гизборна, скрытую штанами, и совершил несколько движений. Рука Гая подогнулась, и он со всхлипом упал на Робина. Отдышавшись после удара, разбойник передвинул Гизборна влево. Тот не сопротивлялся.  
— Все в порядке? — взволнованно спросил Робин.  
— Прости... Не могу... Руки не держат.  
— Фух, я уж думал, ты другое не можешь. Зачем же так пугать, Гизборн? Перевернись.  
— Что?  
— Ляг на спину, говорю.  
Робин приподнялся и подгреб под себя Гая, поменявшись с ним местами. Теперь Робин нависал над Гизборном и в отличие от раненного не испытывал никаких физических трудностей. Лицо рыцаря теперь стало лучше освещено, и Робин решил, что даже с полузаплывшим глазом и кровоподтеками на лице Гай выглядит соблазнительно. Неприкрытая ничем грудь часто вздымалась, ноги были приглашающе расдвинуты. Робин вдохнул запах Гизборна, как тот недавно, и начал покрывать шею поцелуями, двигаясь к ключицам. Гай отрывисто задышал и стал вынимать рубашку из брюк Робина. Добравшись до обнаженной кожи, он обхватил руками его спину и притянул к себе. Робин не выдержал и принялся тереться своей эрекцией о ногу Гая, а тот пытался его спихнуть, чтобы развязать на брюках шнурки, которые стали больно сдавливать плоть. Во время этой борьбы Робин случайно ударил Гизборна в бок, и у того на секунду остановилось дыхание, а в глазах появились слезы.  
— Извини, — сочувствующе произнес Робин. — Сейчас.  
Пока Гай приходил в себя, Гуд распустил шнуровку на его брюках и вытащил член, оказавшийся впечатляющих размеров. Он облизал губы и представил его в себе, затем поспешно растегнул свои штаны и снова накрыл тело Гая. Взяв его руку, он положил ее на свой член, а сам занялся Гизборном. Подводя друг друга к пику наслаждения, оба с трудом приглушали стоны и возгласы. Робин всхлипывал в шею Гизборна, а Гай сжимал во рту кулак. Робин еще несколько раз попал по синякам Гая, но тот был слишком близок к разрядке, чтобы обращать на боль внимание. Удовольствие тянулось недолго, и скоро Гай, а затем и Робин кончили. Сил привести себя в порядок у них не было, и оба так и заснули в объятьях друг друга, укрывшись одеялом с головой.

Кто-то тряс Робина за плечо.  
— Отстань, Гизборн, — промычал он.  
Ответом ему было сопение. Если это не Гизборн, то... Робин вдруг представил, что бы случилось, если бы они не были укрыты одеялом. Пока кому-нибудь в голову не пришла мысль его откинуть и проверить, живы ли они, он высунул наружу голову и раздраженно осведомился:  
— Какого черта от меня нужно?  
На него с обидой смотрел Мач. Хуже не придумаешь. Робин убедился, что Гизборна под одеялом не видно, и слегка расслабился.  
— Завтрак, хозяин.  
— Спасибо, Мач, мы сейчас подойдем, — попытался сгладить первое впечатление Робин.  
Мач уходить не спешил, бросая в их сторону подозрительные взгляды.  
— Почему вы спите с ним? У нас достаточно одеял, чтобы выделить ему отдельное. И места много.   
Робин еще не чувствовал себя проснувшимся, чтобы думать на такие темы. Врать он предпочитал на сытый желудок.   
— Потом, Мач, я голоден.  
Фыркнув, Мач отошел. Рука Робина, будто сама по себе, погладила спящего Гая. Тело под ним зашевелилось, затем снова замерло. Гуд вновь нырнул под одеяло и крепко, но осторожно, обнял Гизборна. Вылезать совсем не хотелось. Гай под ним вздрогнул и спросил сонно:  
— Что такое? Где?...  
Робин прервал его поцелуем. Губы у Гизборна все еще не зажили, но рыцарь, кажется, не возражал.   
— Завтрак, — сообщил Робин, поглаживая обнаженные бедра Гая.  
— Убери руки, — хрипло произнес тот, выгибаясь навстречу, — если хочешь, чтобы я отсюда когда-нибудь выбрался.  
— Не хочу, — признался Гуд. — Но скоро сюда пожалует вся банда, если мы сами к ним не выйдем.  
— Они без тебя и пяти минут прожить не могут?  
— Просто беспокоятся.  
— Теперь понятно, почему ты, как в задницу укушенный.  
— Ммм... это мысль.  
— Гуд, руки!  
— Я всего лишь помогаю тебе натянуть штаны, — невинно отозвался Робин.  
— Еще немного такой помощи — и они не налезут.  
— Мне нравится, когда ты так говоришь. Мне вообще нравится, как ты говоришь. Ммм...  
Оторвавшись от губ Гизборна, Робин понял, что пора остановиться, иначе и у него возникнут проблемы с размером брюк. Гай принялся зашнуровывать свои, пока Робин одной рукой вдевал рубашку, а второй придерживал край одеяла, чтобы не поднималось. Гизборн то и дело предупреждающе шипел, когда Робин задевал его промежность. По ним скучал бродячий цирк.  
Откинув одеяло, Робин встал и помог подняться Гаю.  
— Нужно найти тебе рубашку, — сказал разбойник, меряя взглядом грудь в желтых разводах. — Как самочувствие?  
— Лучше.  
— Ночью ты даже не мог удержаться на руках, — нахмурился Гуд.  
Щеки Гизборна запылали.  
— Что? — воскликнул Робин. — Ты должен мне сказать, если у тебя повреждена спина или руки, — он сделал шаг вперед. — Я ведь так и не проверил твою спину. Вэйзи тебя не хлестал или что-нибудь в этом роде?  
Гай покачал головой.  
— Тогда в чем дело?   
— Мне сложно удерживаться, — тихо произнес Гизборн, краснея еще больше. — Всегда отнимало много сил... Обычно не вылезаю после этого из постели... Отрубаюсь за несколько минут.  
— О, — удивленно произнес Робин. — Хочешь сказать, это из-за?...  
— Прекрати, — Гай закрыл лицо рукой, молясь оказаться при смерти — тогда он был бы бледен, а не горел, как сейчас.  
Робин смущенно кашлянул. Гизборн положительно открывался с новой стороны, и ему не терпелось эту сторону обследовать. Поспешно отогнав мысли, отозвавшиеся внизу живота, он снова прокашлялся:   
— Еда. Рубашка. Да.  
Старательно не глядя друг на друга, мужчины подошли к костру. Остальные уже доедали свои порции. При появлении Робина Джон ткнул в котел над огнем.  
— Друзья, вы же взяли смену одежды в деревне? — обратился ко всем Робин, пока Гай наливал им обоим похлебку.  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Уилл. — Тебе нужно переодеться?  
— Мне нужно помыться, — рассмеялся Робин. — Нет, необходимо найти рубашку и куртку для Гая.  
Услышав такое фамильярство в отношении Гизборна, Аллан приподнял брови и обменялся взглядами с Уиллом. Маленький Джон отложил пустую миску и поднялся.  
— Пойдем со мной, — кивнул он Гизборну.  
Тот поставил полные миски на землю и последовал за разбойником. Вернулся он, когда Робин ополовинил свою порцию. Гуд окинул высокую фигуру одобрительным взглядом. Гизборн выбрал темно-серую рубашку и темно-зеленую куртку — наверняка, самое близкое к черному, что удалось подобрать по размеру.   
— Оставил мне несколько крошек? — поинтересовался рыцарь, садясь рядом с Робином.  
— Капель, — поправил Гуд и отдал ему вторую миску.  
— Я поражен вашей щедростью, — склонил голову Гизборн.  
— Все, что имеем, к услугам помощника шерифа, — поклонился Робин в ответ.  
На них смотрели, как на сумасшедших, лишь Джак спокойно собирала грязную посуду.  
— Их сейчас хватит удар, — тихо сказал Гай.  
— Не шепчи мне в ухо, — так же тихо, но менее ровно, ответил Робин.  
Гизборн отодвинулся, явно довольный произведенным эффектом. Завтрак закончили молча и в одиночестве. Люди Робина занялись своими делами, время от времени проверяя, все ли в порядке с их предводителем.

— Тебе надо научиться стрелять из лука, — внезапно произнес Гуд.  
Гай выронил миску и шокированно уставился на разбойника.  
— А что? На мечах ты все равно никогда не научишься, а с луком есть шанс.  
Рыцарь открывал и закрывал рот, потеряв дар речи от возмущения. Робин успокаивающе похлопал его по ноге. Гай начал забывать, что хотел сказать, почувствовав, что руку Гуд не убрал. Наоборот, он стал гладить его от колена до бедра, пока, наконец, не обнял за талию. Гизборн напрягся, и Робин тут же убрал руку.  
— Извини, — сказал он, — мне сложно не касаться тебя.  
Гай раздумывал, следует ли унижаться до объяснений, но Робин выглядел по-настоящему огорченным.  
— Я к этому не привык, — ответил Гизборн. — Люди никогда не трогают меня из добрых побуждений. Обычно они стараются даже не дышать в мою сторону.  
— Это ужасно. Если тебе неприятно, я не буду.  
— Просто это было неожиданно.  
— Хорошо, буду тебя предупреждать, — хитро улыбнулся Робин и тут же воскликнул: — Берегись!  
Гизборн резко вскочил и заозирался вокруг. Гуд вздохнул и, схватив его за руку, усадил обратно.  
— Не надо воспринимать все буквально, — и, так как он уже предупредил Гая, обнял его и прижал к себе.  
Постепенно Гизборн расслабился и, положив голову на костлявое плечо, закрыл глаза. Из приятной задумчивости его вывел удивленный возглас. Выпрямившись, он увидел идущего к ним Мача, за которым с явной неохотой следовали Аллан и Уилл. Робин так и не убрал с него руку, и по его лицу Гай понял, что предстоят разборки. Вряд ли он будет драться, конечно, хотя Гизборн предпочел бы именно такой способ решения проблемы.  
— Хозяин, что здесь происходит? Он на вас напал?  
Робин рассмеялся. Как их поза могла навести Мача на такие подозрения, было не понятно. Пришло время кое-что объяснить.  
— Мач, — начал он, удерживая порывающегося подняться Гая, — Гизборн не враг.   
— Кто ж еще?  
— Друг, — ответил Робин.  
— А я?  
— Тоже друг, — недоуменно нахмурился Гуд.  
— А Джон, Аллан, Уилл и Джак?  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь, Мач? Разве я давал тебе повод сомневаться в своей любви?   
— Нет, но...  
— Я тебя как-то обидел?  
— Нет, но...  
— Тогда что ты хочешь сказать? — видя, что Мач сомневается, он добавил с улыбкой: — Можешь говорить все, что у тебя на уме, я не кусаюсь.  
Гизборн фыркнул, получив за это ощутимый тычок от Робина.   
— Мач, зачем ты нас сюда притащил? — нарушил гнетущую тишину Аллан. — Я, между прочим, штопал одежду и чуть не проткнул себе иголкой руку.  
Уилл согласно закивал.  
— Парни, вы разве не видите, что твориться? — обратился к ним Мач.  
— Что мы должны видеть?  
— Они вовсе не друзья! Друзья так себя не ведут, — он повернулся к Робину. — Вы никогда меня так не обнимали, хозяин!  
— Ты завидуешь, что ли? — удивился Уилл.  
— Нет! Я вовсе не хочу... не хочу... Я добрый христианин и никогда не нарушу заповедь Господа нашего, — выдохнул Мач и скрестил на груди руки.  
— Что-о-о? — в унисон воскликнули Робин и Гай.  
— То, что вы делаете, грязно! — негодующе продолжил Мач. — Я знаю, это не ваша вина, хозяин. Он вас заставил! Не знаю уж, околдовал или использовал какое-то зелье, но вы сильнее этого и можете еще очиститься.  
Аллан закрыл лицо руками, его плечи затряслись от смеха. Робин открыл и закрыл рот. Такого он не ожидал. На крики пришел Маленький Джон.  
— Что они делают? — спросил он, услышав только последнюю фразу.  
— Совершают грех.  
— Гизборн кого-то убил?  
— Да нет же! Разве не видишь, они обнимаются!  
— И что? — не мог понять возмущения Мача Джон.  
— Это неправильно.  
— Обниматься неправильно?  
— Нет! Да! Не так же!  
— А как?  
Аллан уже всхлипывал. Ему даже было немного жаль наивного Мача.  
— Уверен, они не только этим занимались, — с укором ответил Мач. — Хозяин, скиньте с себя оковы Гизборна.  
Робин покраснел, представив себя в оковах Гая, пока тот медленно овладевает его телом.  
— Что с ним такое? — спросил его Гизборн, выводя из задумчивости. — Какой-то он нервный. Он точно не болен?  
— Он думает, что ты меня околдовал, — тихо ответил Робин, чтобы никто не услышал. — Мач несколько суеверен.  
— Это еще кто кого околдовал, — пробубнил Гай.  
— Мач, — прервал друга Робин. — Ты ведь любишь короля нашего Ричарда?  
— Конечно, — насторожился Мач. — Но как преданный и верный поданный.  
— Успокойся, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Ты ведь согласен, что Ричард храбр, силен и честен? Он бы не пошел на Восток освобождать Гроб Господень, если бы не был чист душой?  
— Король Ричард лучший из всех властителей, — горячо подтвердил Мач.  
— И ты знаешь, что он возлежал с мужчинами?  
— Что-о-о? — воскликнул Мач.  
— И это ведь не сделало его плохим королем, — продолжал увещевать Робин. — Он все так же справедлив и заботится о своем народе.  
Гай усмехнулся, но решил придержать возражения.  
— Это неправда, — покачал головой Мач. — Король Ричард бы никогда...  
— Мач, я сам там был. Ричард публично покаялся, и это слышали все присутствующие. Но знаешь, что сказал отец Бенедикт после его покаяния? "Блажен тот, кто пал, чтобы так восстать, блажен тот, кто, по покаянии своем, не впадает вновь в грех". Неужели ты сомневаешься в суждениях святого отца?  
Бормоча себе под нос, Мач поспешно удалился, пытаясь переварить услышанное.  
— Ну и мастак ты переворачивать все с ног на голову, — одобрительно прошептал Гай. — Неужто и ты решил покаяться?  
— И не подумаю, — улыбнулся Робин. — Мы оба знаем, что Ричард после этого не остановился.  
— Я удивлен, что в кое-то веки ты не возносишь его до небес.  
— Я последую за ним на смерть, — серьезно ответил Робин, — но он не Господь Бог.  
Уилл уважительно посмотрел на Робина, а Аллан с облегчением произнес:  
— Надеюсь, теперь он перестанет к нам приставать с просьбами что-нибудь сделать.   
— Тут ничто не поможет, — согласился Уилл.  
— А если попробовать провести обряд очищения от колдовства? — расхохотался Аллан и вернулся к штопанью.   
— Как бы Робин не сжег штаны, прыгая через костер, — возразил Уилл.  
Они продолжили обсуждать разные способы снятия чар, а Робин увлек Гая глубже в лес, где их никто не увидит.  
— У меня есть желание последовать примеру нашего короля, — сообщил он, беря Гизборна за руку.  
— Собрать со всех налоги и уйти с войском в Святую землю? — ехидно уточнил Гай.  
— Другому примеру, — выдохнул Робин, овладевая губами рыцаря. — Что скажешь?  
— Поддерживаю столь полезное начинание.  
Гизборн начал расстегивать штаны, не отрываясь от лица довольно улыбающегося Гуда.

Глава 3

Через несколько дней люди Вэйзи покинули бывший лагерь разбойников, унеся с собой, что можно было унести: смену одежды, посуду и другую мелочь. Все это Робин уже восполнил в деревне, а вот разобранные и сожженные жилища было жалко. Тайник Джак солдаты не обнаружили, и девушка вернула все свои запасы лекарств. Робин помешал угли и кинул взгляд на ворочающегося Гизборна. Гай так и не привык спать на голой земле, а лежаки разбойники еще не восстановили. Даже если бы они успели подготовить доски, матрассов еще не было, но Джак и Уилл постепенно сшивали куски ткани, чтобы в дальнейшем набить их сеном. 

Гай вновь перевернулся, подползая к огню и Гуду. Робин положил руку ему на грудь и улыбнулся, когда Гизборн подобрался еще ближе.   
— Почему ты не набросаешь себе хвороста? — спросил Робин.  
— Чтобы потом поджечь? — голос Гая был совсем не сонный.  
— Дурак. На нем мягче лежать.  
— В первый и последний раз, когда я так сделал, ветка чуть не проткнула мне глаз.  
— Это потому, что ты не способен спать в одном положении: вечно ворочаешься, пихаешься и закапываешься в несуществующие простыни.  
— Ну уж извини, я привык к мягкой постели в Локсли, — Гизборн устроился поудобнее, положив голову на колени Гуда.   
Рука Робина тут же оказалась в его волосах и принялась массировать виски.   
— Помню эту постель, — кивнул разбойник. — Слишком большая на мой вкус, но для тебя, наверное, в самый раз.  
— Вот бы еще хоть раз там поспать, — мечтательно вздохнул Гай, уже чувствуя приятную расслабленность.   
— Хм, кровать в Локсли не обещаю, но кое-что оттуда мы можем взять.  
Робину пришла в голову мысль, что теперь, когда замок пустует (военный гарнизон не в счет), ничто не мешает одолжить некоторые вещи. В конце концов, это его замок, а остальное принадлежит Гизборну.   
— Джон сказал, солдаты занимают барак, а в самом замке никто не живет. Видимо, Вэйзи еще не решил, кому отдать Локсли. Проникнуть вовнутрь будет не трудно, особенно, если ты расскажешь, что там изменилось. Гай?  
— Ммм... — Гизборн уже задремал, когда услышал свое имя.   
— Я собираюсь ограбить Локсли. Ты со мной?  
— Это мой замок, а значит, никакого ограбления не будет, — возразил рыцарь.  
— Ты же сам сказал, что это твой замок. Можешь брать все, что хочешь.  
— Гуд, я об этом и говорю.  
— Ах да, ты же чувствителен к праву собственности, — улыбнулся Робин, вспоминая их первую встречу после его возвращения из Святой Земли.  
— Закон есть закон, — пробормотал Гай.  
— Не буду говорить, как это странно звучит из твоих уст.  
— Не путай баронов с крестьянами, — Гизборну совершенно не хотелось обсуждать с Гудом особенности положения разных сословий.   
К его удивлению, Робин согласился.  
— Вот увидишь, когда-нибудь и у простых людей будут права, — добавил он.  
— Не в нашей жизни, — Гай уткнулся носом в живот Робина и снова закрыл глаза.  
На этот раз ему без помех удалось заснуть. 

Утром Робин, как и обещал, занялся планированием проникновения в замок Локсли. Пока он в одиночестве думал над технической стороной проблемы, его друзья спорили, что унести в первую очередь.  
— Второго шанса может не предоставиться, если шериф переместит охрану в замок, — говорил Джон, — поэтому нужно решить, что нам нужно больше всего.  
— Только то, что унесем в руках? — спросил Мач.  
— Если каждый из нас возьмет по мешку, то уместится больше, — заметил Уилл.  
— И как ты с этим мешком будешь убегать от солдат? — не согласился Мач.  
— А кто сказал, что от них придется убегать? — возразил Аллан.  
— Гизборн, что у тебя есть полезного? — повернулся к нему Джон.  
Гай поднял голову, удивленный, что к нему вообще обратились. И Джон считает, что Локсли принадлежит ему? Интересно.  
— Все, что обычно есть в замках, — ответил он коротко.  
— И что обычно есть в замках?  
Рыцарь хотел было посоветовать обратиться к Гуду, но разбойник был занят черчением плана на земле и Гай не хотел ему мешать.  
— Одежда, обувь, ткани, кухонная утварь, запасы еды на месяц, — стал он перечислять, — конюшня, сено, оружие, воск...  
— Понятно, — прервал его Джон. — Мы больше заинтересованы в одежде и оружии. Надеюсь, у тебя не сплошь кожаные черные костюмы? — ухмыльнулся он.  
— В моих брюках только вставки из кожи, — уточнил Гай. — И нет, не все мои костюмы одинаковые.   
— Различаются оттенками черного?  
— Нет необходимости в нескольких комплектах верхней одежды, — проигнорировал подколку Гай. — В основном, в кладовых хранятся костюмы Вэйзи на случай, если он решит нагрянуть без предупреждения, и запасы для возможных гостей.   
— Ты шутишь!  
— Ко мне иногда приезжают гости, — обиделся Гай. — Политические союзники шерифа, в основном.  
— Костюмы для Вэйзи?   
— И что тут такого? Локсли стоит на пути в Ноттингем, и он не всегда успевает в замок затемно.  
Джон недоверчиво покачал головой, но Гизборн заметил на его лице легкую улыбку. Он давно заметил, что у разбойников странное чувство юмора, вон и Робин вечно смеется над его словами, хотя Гай даже не думает шутить.   
— Тихо, вы! — повернулся Джон ко все еще спорящим мужчинам. — Берем одежду и оружие. Из одежды особое внимание обращайте на кожаные доспехи, нам не помешает защита.  
Понимание одежды у него тоже было странное.   
— Так мы берем мешки или нет? — спросил Аллан.  
— Берем, — кивнул Джон.  
— И нам больше не придется шить матрассы? — поинтересовалась Джак.  
— Я бы не сказал. Легче сшить несколько кусков ткани, чем одежду, поэтому приоритеты остаются прежними. Сено возьмем у сельчан.  
Гай вздохнул. Такими темпами еще несколько ночей придется спать на твердой и неровной земле. 

Даже если он ложится с Робином, бок все равно наутро ломит. Впрочем, через некоторое время он смог бы привыкнуть, когда синяки сойдут. Мазь сарацинки, надо отдать ей должное, снимала часть боли, и если бы не приходилось лежать на твердой поверхности, Гай чувствовал бы себя гораздо лучше. Гуд не знает, что ночью он все время просыпается, а потом долго не может заснуть, и Гизборн не намерен ему об этом говорить. Другие разбойники наверняка считают его неженкой, заставая облокотившимся о дерево в полуденной дреме, но он не собирается рассказывать о своей проблеме со сном. Стоит признаться в одной слабости — и тебя начнут подозревать в других, а потом вообще перестанут считать воином. 

— Гай, ты с нами?  
Гизборн поднял голову, узнав голос Робина. Пока он размышлял, остальные начали готовиться к нападению: кто-то шлифовал меч, кто-то стругал стрелы и вставлял в них оперение, кто-то готовил мешки.   
— Оставайся, если еще не готов к активным действиям.  
Гизборн осознал, что молчит слишком долго. Он снова не выспался, и это явно тормозило процесс восприятия информации.  
— Я пойду.  
— Ты уверен? Мы можем...  
— Со мной все в порядке. — Чрезмерная забота Робина иногда раздражала.   
Постояв около него еще пару секунд, Гуд отошел. 

Когда стало темнеть, Робин посвятил всех в свой план. Гай тут же возразил, что идти по главной дороге глупо, на ней наверняка выставлены посты. Разбойник ответил, что от них подобного не ждут и поэтому им ничего не грозит.   
— Тогда разделимся, — предложил Гизборн компромиссный вариант.  
Робин покачал головой:  
— Слишком рискованно. Нам всем нужен ты, чтобы показать внутренние помещения.  
— Я польщен, — безрадостно ответил Гай.  
— Послушай, мы делали такое много раз, и все заканчивалось хорошо.  
— Помню, как мы тебя вытаскивали из самой виселицы, — кивнул Маленький Джон.  
— Не в этом дело, — отмахнулся Робин, не любивший вспоминать неудачи. — Главное, что у нас есть в этом опыт, а у Гая нет, поэтому следует поступить по-моему.  
— Я считаю, что надо идти обходной дорогой, а лучше вот по этой тропинке, — ткнул Гизборн в начерченный на земле план.  
— Там точно так же могут быть солдаты.  
— Я много раз пользовался этими путями, их никто не охраняет, — начал раздражаться Гай. — Почему ты не хочешь меня слушать, когда я прав?  
— Ситуация изменилась, — терпеливо, но твердо сказал Робин. — Когда замок пустует, подходы к нему стерегут особенно тщательно.  
— Я хочу спасти ваши жизни, а ты!...  
— Здесь я спасаю жизни, — жестко ответил Гуд и добавил уже мягче: — Ты в моей команде, Гай, и я несу ответственность за тебя так же, как за Джона, Мача, Аллана, Уилла и Джак. Думаешь, я стремлюсь привести вас на верную смерть?  
— Ты снова это делаешь, — обвинил Гай.   
— Что?  
— Выворачиваешь логику в свою пользу.   
— Как можно вывернуть логику, если она логична?  
— Не начинай.   
— Парни, — прервал их Джон, — мы можем всю ночь спорить, а можем, наконец, заняться делом. Решите уже что-нибудь. Робин?  
— Ты в моей команде, — повторил Гуд, глядя Гизборну в глаза.  
Гай тут же понял, что именно Робин имеет в виду, но не хочет говорить вслух. Рыцарь теперь у него в подчинении, несмотря на то, что Гуд потерял все свои земли и титул. И что бы Гизборн не думал на этот счет, его мнение никого не интересовало. Если он откажется сейчас идти с разбойниками, его заклеймят, как труса и предателя, не задумываясь, что у него могут быть другие мотивы. Гай не мог себе этого позволить, но когда их всех поймают, виселица покажет, кто был прав.   
Приняв его молчание за согласие, Робин признательно кивнул и отошел. Выходить решили, когда полностью стемнеет.

Как Гизборн и предупреждал, на главной дороге стояли часовые. На его я-же-тебе-говорил взгляд Гуд тихо ответил:  
— Мы не знаем, сколько людей на других путях.  
Можно было бы проверить, но Гай промолчал.   
По лесу мимо стражи пройти было нельзя, потому что на подходах к Локсли все деревья были вырублены. В свое время Гай расчистил даже большую площадь, чем когда в замке жил Робин, и теперь пожинал плоды своей осторожности. Знай он, что когда-нибудь окажется в банде лесных разбойников... он бы бросился под меч сарацина в Святой Земле.

Пока Мач отвлекал стражников, изображая заблудившегося дурачка, остальные прокрались мимо. Гай не мог поверить, что их не заметили. Да, было темно, но стоило только обернуться, и их бы тут же увидели. Однако солдаты стояли, лениво облокотясь на алебарды, и даже не думали совершать лишние движения. Если бы Гай был все еще помощником шерифа, он бы им объяснил, что такое охрана подхода к замку. Возможно, Гуд это предвидел и именно поэтому выбрал главную дорогу? 

Сам Гизборн всегда был уверен, что его люди хорошо выполняют свои обязанности. При нем они всегда стояли навытяжку и не поддавались провокациям, зная, что рыцарь запросто может бросить их в тюрьму за нарушение приказа. Без Гая солдаты явно расслабились. Вэйзи не мог контролировать подчиненных в Локсли, сидя в Ноттингеме. Гизборн злорадно ухмыльнулся, представив, что сделают со стражниками, когда обнаружат пропажу вещей. Если обнаружат, конечно. Никто не вел учет имущества, даже Гай. 

Казалось, Робин знал каждую щель в крепостной стене. Гай даже не подозревал, что некоторые участки не видны со сторожевых башен. Гуд забросил крюк наверх и первый полез по веревке, ловко упираясь в выступы ногами. Гизборн был следующим. Он поднимался медленно, непривычный к тайным проникновениям в жилище, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, но никто ничего не сказал. Проигнорировав руку Гуда, он уцепился за край стены и, подтянувшись, перемахнул на ту сторону. Не рассчитав свои силы, он перелетел через широкий верх и упал на землю с высоты в три метра. Сгруппировавшись в последний момент, Гай перекатился на бок и поднялся, слегка покачиваясь.   
— Гизборн? — услышал он взволнованный шепот.  
Конечно, Гуд же не видит его в темноте.  
— Тут, — ответил Гай уверенным голосом. Притворство ему всегда удавалось.  
Спина неприятно ныла, и начала болеть голова. Обычно виной был Вэйзи с его длинными скучными речами и упрямые крестьяне, но в этот раз он банально потянул мышцы. Хорошо еще, что ничего не сломал.   
Когда все разбойники забрались на стену, Робин перекинул веревку на другую сторону и стал спускаться. Оказавшись внизу, он тут же отыскал Гая и принялся его ощупывать. Рыцарь шарахнулся в сторону, не желая, чтобы остальные это увидели.  
— Я в порядке, — процедил он.  
— Не делай так больше, — предупредил Робин.  
Гай сдержал вертящийся на языке ответ, обещая себе, что еще поговорит с Гудом насчет его диктаторских замашек. Робин явно не замечал, что рыцарь разозлен. Он подождал, пока все не спустятся, и повел группу к замку.

Оказавшись внутри, Гай показал, где что хранится. Разбойники разделились на пары: Уилл и Джак, Джон и Аллан, Робин и Гай, и разошлись по разным помещениям. Решено было встретиться через полчаса. Гизборн направился к своим комнатам, Гуд последовал за ним. Пока рыцарь на ощупь искал свечи, Робин закрыл окна ставнями, чтобы снаружи не увидели свет.

Расставив в покоях подсвечники, Гай огляделся. Из вещей ничего не тронули, обчистив лишь тайник с деньгами. Только Вэйзи знал, где он находится, значит, он тут был. Робин с любопытством огляделся и вошел в спальню, трогая по дороге все, что попадется под руку.   
— Ты так и не избавился от этой рухляди? — крикнул он.  
Когда Гизборн вошел, Гуд водил рукой по выщербленной столешнице.  
— Все не было времени, — ответил Гай, не желая признаваться, что ему просто нравился старый стол Робина.  
— И кровать та же самая, — Робин сел поверх одеяла.  
— Я не обязан тратить деньги на новую мебель только потому, что у замка поменялся хозяин.  
— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Гуд, забрасывая на кровать ноги и устраиваясь на подушках.  
Выразив взглядом свое к нему отношение, Гай принялся рыться в сундуке с одеждой. Достав пару черных брюк, кожаные куртку и плащ, несколько рубашек и панталоны, он запихнул их в мешок. Оставалось еще много места, и Гизборн задумался, что бы еще забрать. Наклонившись над сундуком, он вновь запустил в него руку, роясь в самой глубине. Голос Робина, раздавшийся совсем рядом, заставил его вздрогнуть.   
— Отличный вид, Гизборн.  
Не успел Гай выпрямиться, как Робин шлепнул его по заду.  
— Гуд! — возмущенно воскликнул он, оборачиваясь. — Не смей ко мне подкрадываться!  
— Мне нравится, что по другому поводу ты не возражаешь, — чуть ли не промурлыкал Робин, кладя руку на ложбинку внизу спины.   
Когда дыхание Гая восстановилось, Гуд приблизился вплотную и обнял его, прошептав в самое ухо:  
— Ты же хотел воспользоваться своей кроватью, сейчас самое время.  
— Уже пора уходить, — попытался отодвинуться Гизборн, но разбойник его удержал.  
— У нас еще четверть часа в запасе. Ну же, Гай, когда еще выпадет возможность полежать на чистых простынях?  
— Не такие уж они и чистые, — возразил Гизборн, чувствуя, что не сможет долго сопротивляться, если Гуд продолжит гладить его в таких местах.   
— Если они пахнут тобой, я не буду против, — Робин укусил его за ухо.

Это стало последней каплей. Гай застонал и впился в улыбающиеся губы разбойника. Тот издал удивленный возглас, приглушенный поцелуем, ухватился за предплечья Гизборна и подтолкнул его. Сделав несколько шагов назад, Гай уперся в край кровати, и Робин, не прерывая поцелуй, опустил его на простыни и лег сверху. Охнув, Гай уперся в грудь разбойника, и тот отполз в сторону, ослабив давление. Руки Робина оказались под рубашкой рыцаря, а колено — меж его ног.   
— Плохая идея, — произнес Гай в перерывах между поцелуями.  
— Очень плохая, — согласился Робин, не прерывая ласк.  
Не сдержав стон, Гизборн выгнул спину, сильнее прижимаясь к Гуду.   
— Не представляешь, что я хочу с тобой сделать, — выдохнул Робин, гладя выпуклость через ткань штанов рыцаря. — Если бы у нас было больше времени...   
— Замолчи и поторопись, — прошипел Гизборн, толкаясь бедрами в ладонь разбойника, пытаясь одновременно стянуть с него брюки.  
— Как обычно, романтик с головы до пят, — усмехнулся Гуд, но ускорил движения.  
— Не запачкай... — нашел в себе силы предупредить Гай.  
— Хм... — Робин нехотя прервался и освободил бедра Гизборна от одежды.  
Все закончилось слишком быстро. Гай обмяк, не способный шевельнуть и пальцем, и Робин сам довел себя до оргазма, скользя членом по влажному животу рыцаря.

Гай помнил, что было что-то опасное в этой ситуации, но не мог заставить себя думать. В его объятьях лежал Робин, и это все, что было сейчас важно. На секунду он закрыл глаза, чтобы насладиться моментом... В следующее мгновение он обнаружил над собой уже одетого разбойника, натягивающего на него штаны. Увидев, что Гизборн очнулся, Робин оставил свои попытки.  
— Если мы не поторопимся, нас начнут искать, — с сожалением сообщил он.   
— Почему ты меня сразу не разбудил? — встрепенулся Гай, поспешно вставая.  
— Я пытался, — ухмыльнулся Робин. — Не беспокойся, ты был в отключке всего несколько минут.   
Гизборн не поверил, что прошло так мало времени. Приведя себя в порядок, он закинул на плечо мешок и первым двинулся к выходу. 

Остальные уже ждали на условленном месте.  
— Долго вы, — смерил их взглядом Аллан.  
— Гай хранит одежду о-о-очень глубоко, — ответил Робин, раскидывая руки в разные стороны.  
Гизборн с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не закрыть ему рот.  
— И часть, наверное, пропала? — ехидно спросил Аллан, кивая на пустой мешок в руках Робина и лишь наполовину наполненный у Гая.  
— Слуги вороватые попались, — невозмутимо кивнул Гуд.  
Гай готов был провалиться сквозь землю, но лететь до нее было еще два этажа. Ему казалось, что все знали, чем они занимались, а Робин лишь подливал масла в огонь невероятными объяснениями. Если бы у него были силы думать, Гизборн бы предложил вариант правдоподобнее. Они же могли долго искать свечи? 

По дороге в лагерь к ним присоединился Мач, и Гай возблагодарил Господа, что его с ними не было. Робин обсуждал с друзьями добытое, но рыцарь не прислушивался к разговору. Все, что он хотел, это упасть на землю и заснуть. Он даже не стал возражать, когда Робин забрал у него мешок и ухватил под руку. Добравшись до знакомой поляны, Гай на минуту сел, прислонившись спиной к дереву. 

Из забытья его вывел запах мяса, и он ощутил жуткий голод. Подняв голову, он застонал и обхватил рукой затекшую шею. В центре горел костер, на котором грелась вода, а вокруг сидели разбойники, уплетая окорок. Неужели кто-то добрался до запасов еды в Локсли? Перед Гаем присел Робин и протянул ему кусок мяса. Рыцарь благодарно кивнул. Прикончив свою порцию в два счета, он вновь погрузился в сон, не найдя в себе силы найти более удобное место. 

Второй раз он проснулся от звука голоса. Вздрогнув и открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что лежит на мягком и подвижном. Гуд.  
— Тссс, — раздалось над его ухом.  
— Одеяло, хозяин, — более громкое и далекое.  
Затем на Гая что-то опустилось, и стало тепло. Сердцебиение Робина под правым ухом успокаивало, и скоро он перестал слышать что-либо, кроме него.

Глава 4

Прошло две недели. На теле Гая практически не осталось следов побоев, чему Робин был рад по многим причинам. Разбойники более-менее привыкли к присутствию Гизборна, кроме Мача, который старался с ним не сталкиваться. С Робином он тоже держался скованно, и было видно, что ему нелегко. К сожалению, Гуд не мог ничего сделать, он лишь надеялся, что время все исправит. Мач был его лучшим другом, и он не хотел его терять, но и от Гизборна он не готов был отказаться.

Если бы Мач спросил, почему они с Гаем возвращаются с тренировки по стрельбе из лука в таком побитом состоянии, что бы он ему ответил? Вряд ли Мач поверит, что Гай споткнулся о корень и несколько раз ударился шеей, руками и задом о землю или что Робин поранил лицо тетивой. Он был слишком хорошим лучником, чтобы совершить такую ошибку, но ирония была в том, что так и случилось: Гизборн обнял его, когда он целился из лука, и Робин от неожиданности ослабил хватку. После того, как Гай успокоил его наиприятнейшим способом, он признался, что его возбуждает вид Гуда в полной боевой готовности и с луком, и Робин грязно пошутил на тему боевой готовности. Вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, попросить Робина быть серьезнее, Гизборн прижал его к дереву и в подробностях описал, что хочет с ним сделать, в какой бы готовности он не был. 

Несмотря на их частые отлучки из лагеря, сексуальная жизнь Робина и Гая не отличалась разнообразием. Никто не решался идти дальше взаимного удовлетворения руками или трения о тела друг друга, обычно прямо сквозь одежду. С одной стороны, этого было достаточно для разрядки, а с другой — неизведанная территория пугала. К тому же, оба боялись быть обнаруженными и не чувствовали себя в безопасности даже в чаще леса.

В перерывах Робин честно пытался научить Гизборна стрелять из лука. Не его вина, что то один, то другой отвлекался от упражнений, чтобы перейти к упражнениям другого рода. Обычно первым не выдерживал Гай, и Робин подозревал, что это из-за долгого воздержания. Он бы не удивился, храни Гизборн верность Мэриан — поразительное терпение и глупость. Любому дураку было понятно, что Мэриан не заинтересована в ухаживаниях Гая. Впрочем, к Робину она тоже была достаточно равнодушна, обмениваясь с ним редкими поцелуями из-за благодарности и детских воспоминаний. Сам Робин любил ее, как друга, и предполагал, что ее это устраивает. Мэриан часто жаловалась на преследования Гизборна, и разбойник помогал, как мог. Никогда он не думал, что дело зайдет так далеко.

— Робин, если у меня снова не получается, это твоя вина, — вывел его из задумчивости Гай. — Я делаю все так, как ты показывал.  
Возможно, он уже не в первый раз к нему обращается, а Робин не слышал. Встряхнувшись, он окинул Гизборна взглядом. Как он и думал, рыцарь чересчур низко держал правую руку и стрела пролетела над мишенью.  
— Рука, оттягивающая тетиву, должна быть на уровне рта, — в который раз объяснил Робин.   
— Я так и делаю, — нахмурился Гизборн, вновь пуская стрелу слишком высоко.  
— Нет, ты держишь руку на уровне груди, — возразил Робин.  
Подойдя ближе, он обхватил его правую руку своей и поднял ее на нужную высоту. Рука Гизборна задрожала, и он отпустил тетиву. Слишком поспешно, определил Робин, провожая взглядом стрелу, улетевшую вообще в другом направлении. Без его помощи Гай хотя бы стрелял в сторону мишени.  
— Этот лук слишком длинный.  
— Ты просто не видел луки в человеческий рост, — усмехнулся Робин. — Не пристрели меня, пока я буду собирать стрелы.

Как только Гуд повернулся к нему спиной, Гай опустил лук и подул на пальцы. Кожаный браслет и полуперчатка не защищали его от боли многочасовых тренировок. Руки болели от перенапряжения, которое он не испытывал со времен учения борьбе на мечах. Гуд стрелял без всякого труда, и раньше его это ужасно злило, теперь же только раздражало. Он вовсе ему не завидовал, как мог подумать Робин, а жаждал справедливости. Гуду всегда все давалось легко, а Гизборну приходилось прикладывать усилия. Если бы не его упорство, он бы никогда не дослужился до столь высокого поста. К слову о посте, пора было обсудить проблему с Гудом и принять решение.

— О чем задумался? — осведомился Робин, бросая на землю собранные стрелы.  
— Вэйзи, — коротко ответил Гай.  
— Что о нем? — голос Гуда не изменился, но лицо его застыло.  
— Я все еще помощник шерифа или нет? — Гизборн поднял одну из стрел и шутливо ткнул наконечником в грудь разбойника. — Видишь ли, если он все еще считает меня своим человеком, который очередной раз дал маху, есть шанс вернуться на службу. Придется как-то загладить свою ошибку, конечно, но он возьмет меня обратно. Если же Вэйзи считает меня твоим сообщником, а именно на это он намекнул при нашей прошлой встрече, путь назад отрезан.  
Гай опустил левую руку до уровня правой и разжал пальцы. Стрела угодила в край мишени, и рыцарь довольно усмехнулся:  
— Что скажешь?  
Не дождавшись похвалы, он повернулся к Гуду и заметил на его лице отчужденность. Он, конечно, не попал в яблочко, но это не было поводом для такой холодности.  
— Сам решай, — наконец, ответил Робин и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Эй, — Гизборн схватил его за руку, но Гуд легко вывернулся. — В чем дело? Что я такого сделал?  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — прошипел Робин.  
— Я всего лишь изменил способ стрельбы под себя. Вместо того, чтобы поднять правую руку, я опустил левую. Что в этом такого? Я же попал в мишень!  
Лицо Робина приняло самое что ни на есть дурацкое выражение:  
— Причем тут стрельба?   
— А что? — не понял Гай.  
— Какая мне разница, как ты стреляешь? — начал злиться Робин. — Да хоть прострели себе ногу, мне все равно! Хочешь вернуться к Вэйзи, так возращайся, я тебя не держу! И не думай, что кто-то будет об этом жалеть, мы все только вздохнем с облегчением, — видя непонимание на лице Гая, он махнул рукой. — К черту все, — и пошел к лагерю, стараясь скрыть обиду.  
Через несколько секунд его догнал Гизборн.  
— Гуд, ты что, упал с дерева? С чего ты решил, что я собираюсь возвращаться к Вэйзи?  
— Прекрати этот спектакль, — покачал головой Робин. — Ты сам сказал.  
— Что я сказал? Отвечай, когда я спрашиваю! — тряхнул его за плечо рыцарь.  
Робин скинул руку и ускорил шаг, но Гизборн не отставал. Возможно, ответ избавит его от присутствия рыцаря.  
— Ты собрался загладить свою ошибку и снова стать помощником шерифа, — язвительно напомнил разбойник, останавливаясь. — Не сомневаюсь, под заглаживанием ошибки ты имел в виду сдачу ему меня. Но мы еще посмотрим, что из этого получится!  
— Это был мой план, — кивнул Гай. — Если я тебя не поймаю, Вэйзи вряд ли меня простит.  
— И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь, — возмутился Робин. — После всего, что было... А ведь Мач меня предупреждал...  
— Я думал, это то, что ты хотел, — нахмурился Гизборн. — Подожди... Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что я хочу снова стать помощником шерифа?   
Робин подумал, что их разговор принимает странные формы.   
— Ты решил, что я на полном серьезе хочу снова работать на Вэйзи?  
У кого-то из них явно не в порядке с головой.  
— Это то, что ты сказал, — ответил Робин.  
— Ты идиот, ты это знаешь? — в отчаянии покачал головой Гай. — Я рассказываю прекрасный план и что получаю в благодарность? Обвинение в предательстве. Цыц, — шикнул рыцарь, когда Гуд уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. — Я тут согласился вновь войти в доверие к шерифу, подкинув ему тебя в качестве приманки, чтобы с риском для жизни доставлять тебе секретные сведения, а ты напридумывал черте что. Ты всегда делал неверные выводы на основании одних лишь предположений, — присовокупил Гай и гордо отвернулся.  
Робин действительно чувствовал себя идиотом. Но что он мог подумать после таких слов? В конце концов, он практически не знал Гизборна и совсем недавно они были заклятыми врагами.  
— Э-э-э... — протянул Робин с неловкостью. — Меня в качестве приманки?  
— Именно этого от меня ждет Вэйзи, — кивнул Гизборн, поворачиваясь. — Я скажу, что с самого начала это планировал, что притворялся твоим другом, пока не предоставилась возможность поймать тебя в отсутствие остальных. Вэйзи с самого начала на это рассчитывал, его будет не трудно убедить.  
— Приманка, — напомнил Робин.  
— Уверен, ты сможешь в последний момент скрыться, как делал это всегда, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Гай.  
— Скрыться. Да. Прекрасный план.  
— Вот а я о чем, — согласился Гизборн, не заметив издевки. — Что, тебе не нравится?  
Робин стал медленно приближаться к рыцарю, меряя его взглядом с ног до головы. Когда он встал почти вплотную и поднял руку, в глазах Гая мелькнул страх и он отшатнулся, закрыв лицо руками. Сердце Робина кольнуло. Что же с ним сделали, если при каждом резком движении он пытается защититься?

***

Гизборн в любую секунду ждал удара, но почувствовал лишь легкое прикосновение к волосам. После пары неуверенных движений его заключили в крепкие объятья, и Гай обвил руками худую фигуру разбойника, положив голову ему на плечо.   
— Из-за тебя у меня прибавилось седых волос, — сообщил ему Робин в ухо, вызвав дрожь. — Почему ты сразу не сказал?  
Что случилось, то случилось — не было смысла к этому возвращаться. Гай вдыхал такой знакомый запах Гуда, спрятав лицо в его куртке. Поскольку он был выше разбойника, приходилось наклоняться, и скоро стало слишком неудобно. Выпрямившись, он пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и переступил с ноги на ногу. К счастью, Робин никак не прокомментировал его минутную слабость.  
— Что ж, — весело воскликнул разбойник. — Обсудим дела позже и в присутствии моих людей. Они и так думают, что я многое скрываю. А пока я хочу показать тебе одно местечко.  
Гуд повел Гизборна в противоположную от лагеря сторону.  
— Я оставил лук на стрельбище, — напомнил Гай.  
— Никуда он оттуда не денется. Не отставай.  
— Куда ты меня ведешь?  
— Увидишь.  
Через пятнадцать минут они оказались перед буреломом. На первый взгляд продвинуться дальше было нельзя, если только не перелезть через гору веток, засохшего кустарника и отживших свое деревьев. Но Робин двинулся вправо, и Гай заметил свободное пространство прямо под нагромождением лесного мусора. Углубление было достаточно глубокое, чтобы в нем можно было сесть, а в длину достигало полтора роста Гизборна. Сверху и с трех сторон оно было закрыто древесиной, и если бы Гай не знал, что в завале есть пустота, он бы никогда не заметил это маленькое убежище.  
— Я нашел это место, когда был маленьким, — объяснил Робин. — Оно слишком далеко от дорог, поэтому устраивать здесь засады было бесполезно. А потом я подумал, что оно прекрасно подходит для других целей.  
Гизборн вопросительно приподнял бровь.   
— Ну же, Гай, — подначил Робин. — Нам нужно было убежище, не так ли?  
— Ты же не собираешься переехать сюда со всей своей бандой, — недоуменно произнес рыцарь.  
— Отличная мысль, Гизборн, — кивнул Робин. — Джон немного разберет завал, и мы тут же здесь поселимся. Мач будет спать вот в этом углу, Аллан и Уилл свернуться вон там, сам Джон не поместится, пусть остается снаружи, а мы с тобой, так и быть, займем одно место. Не уверен, правда, что смогу нормально спать, когда с одной стороны меня будет пинать Мач, а с другой Аллан, да и ты будешь давить на грудь.  
— Раньше ты не жаловался, — отреагировал Гай. — И я вовсе не имел в виду, что мы все поместимся в этой дыре.  
— Мы поместимся, — поднял он вверх два пальца.  
— Хм... — Гай начал догадываться, что имел в виду Гуд.  
— И если мы будем тихими, никто нас не обнаружит, — подмигнул Робин.  
— Насколько тихими? — уточнил Гай, приближаясь к разбойнику.  
— Зависит от того, как сильно я буду зажимать тебе рот, — Робин проскользнул в углубление и уселся, скрестив ноги.  
Гизборн разозлился. Разбойник вновь демонстрирует, что Гай в его власти, и ему это не нравилось.  
— Ты что-то путаешь Гуд, это ты стонешь, как недорезанная свинья.  
— Спасибо, Гизборн, — поморщился Робин.  
Теперь оба сидели в укрытии, но Гуд не спешил сократить расстояние между ними. "Возможно, со свиньей я пережал", — подумал Гай. Он никогда не мог вовремя остановиться, и, хотя Робин обычно не обращал на это внимание, терпение разбойника могло закончиться в любой момент. В конце концов, Гуд прав — он мог делать с Гизборном все, что ему захочется. Нужно смириться с этим фактом.  
— Может, не как свинья, — попытался он исправить положение через несколько минут.  
— Что? — переспросил Гуд.  
— Свинья, — повторил Гизборн нерешительно. — Не как свинья. Совсем не как свинья.  
— Какая свинья?  
— Которая верещит, — объяснил Гай, уже жалея, что вообще упомянул несчастное животное.   
На лице Робина появилась улыбка. Рыцарь даже заподозрил, что тот над ним издевается.  
— Ах, эта свинья.   
— Давай забудем про свинью, — взмолился Гизборн.  
— Это все из-за твоего плана вернуться к Вэйзи? — неожиданно спросил Гуд. — В последнее время ты какой-то дерганный, огрызаешься на каждую вторую просьбу.   
— Так это были просьбы? — вновь разозлился Гай. — Прости, что сразу не понял.  
— Да что с тобой такое, Гизборн?  
— Ничего. Так и должно быть: ты отдаешь приказы, я их выполняю.  
— Значит, ты так к этому относишься? — нахмурился Робин.  
Гай пытался себя сдержать, зная, что ничем хорошим для него дальнейшие слова не обернутся. А ведь только несколько минут назад он предвкушал удовольствие. Но кого он обманывает? Он ничего не решает. Гуд положил руку ему на плечо, но Гизборн ее стряхнул.  
— Ты должен был мне сказать, — продолжил Робин. — В этом все твои проблемы, Гай, ты все держишь в себе.  
Гизборн фыркнул:   
— Я что, должен изливать душу всем вокруг?  
— Не знал, что я для тебя "все", — вздохнул Гуд.  
Он должен замолчать сейчас же, пока не сделал что-нибудь непоправимое.  
— Думал, перепихнешься несколько раз и станешь моей любовью навечно?   
Этот злой смех не мог исходить от него. Он бы никогда не сказал такое Робину.  
— Тебе нравится меня контролировать, да? Обладание врагом — лучшее подтверждение власти великого Робин Гуда. Почему ты просто не привяжешь меня к дереву, как собаку? Гизборн на привязи точно ничего не расскажет Вэйзи.  
Глаза жгло и кружилась голова. Знакомое чувство безнадежности обрушилось с новой силой. Если бы Гай не знал, что у воинов не бывает истерик, он бы поклялся, что очень к ней близок. Затем он почувствовал на себе чужие руки и, открыв глаза, обнаружил, что лежит на коленях Гуда, увлажняя слезами его штаны. Он снова ведет себя, как сумасшедший. Робин ничего не говорил, только гладил по волосам, плечам, спине, а затем наклонился и обхватил одной рукой его грудь.  
Постепенно эмоции сменились опустошенностью и усталостью. Последние дни были наполнены подготовкой к грабежу, а вчера Гизборн впервые участвовал в нападении на караван с другими разбойниками. Всю ночь он не мог заснуть, мучаясь угрызениями совести, ведь раньше его долгом было защищать законопослушных торговцев от таких преступников, к которым принадлежал сейчас сам.  
— Что бы ты обо мне не думал, обещай, что не поступишь так безрассудно и не попытаешься вернуться к Вэйзи, — произнес Робин, продолжая гладить Гизборна по голове. — Он же тебя убьет, — так как Гай не отвечал, разбойник продолжил: — Ты пойми, я вовсе не боюсь за свою жизнь, но даже если ты сделаешь вид, что поймал меня, и приведешь на заклание, шериф тебе не поверит. Один раз он уже решил от тебя избавиться, а после всего, что произошло, он лишь увериться в своих намерениях. Что еще хуже, он может сначала тебя пытать, а когда я говорю "пытать", я не имею в виду обычные его издевательства. Помнишь, что он пытался сделать, когда поймал тебя в нашем лагере?  
Наконец, Робин добился от Гая реакции. Он крепче стиснул руку Гуда и кивнул. Имел ли он в виду, что помнит или что обещает не соваться в логово змея, Робин уточнять не стал. Для него было важно, чтобы Гай понял, что он не собирается подвергать его опасности быть убитым Вэйзи и дело тут вовсе не в его желании всех подчинить своей воле. У них еще будет время обсудить суицидальные наклонности Гизборна и его высокое мнение о своих способностях притворяться. Такие вещи лучше преподносить маленькими порциями и скрывать под комплиментами, иначе Гаю еще чего доброго взбредет в голову доказать, что он отличный шпион. Почему Вэйзи вообще сделал его своим первым помощником, для Гуда было загадкой.   
— У меня были несколько другие планы на этот вечер, но думаю, нам лучше вернуться в лагерь, — изменил тему Робин. — Натащить сюда тряпок тоже не помешало бы.  
Гай с явной неохотой выполз из объятий Гуда и стал приглаживать волосы.   
— Если ты не можешь спать на земле, — продолжил Робин решать проблемы рыцаря, — приходи ко мне и не обращай внимание на то, что думают другие. В конце концов, они подозревают гораздо большее, чем то, что уже случилось между нами. Скоро мы превратим нашу временную стоянку в полноценный разбойничий лагерь, и ты сможешь наслаждаться практически баронским комфортом. Разумеется, если ты предпочтешь делить ложе со мной, я не буду против.  
— Гуд, ты слишком много говоришь, — сообщил ему Гизборн, вытащив из волос последнюю травинку.  
— По твоим-то меркам точно, — фыркнул Робин, вспоминая, как скупо рыцарь делился информацией, тем более эмоциями. — А тем временем вербальная коммуникация очень важна для взаимопонимания, тебе ли...  
Робин был прерван поцелуем в губы, и решил, что иногда Гай бывает прав. Но только иногда.

_Месяц спустя_

— Эй, Гизборн, не снеси себе голову! — крикнул Маленький Джон, с легкостью уклоняясь от меча Гая.  
Пока Робин совершенствовал навыки Гизборна в стрельбе из лука, Джон занялся с ним тренировками на мечах. К своей досаде Гуд обнаружил, что у Джона куда больше терпения и Гай схватывает его уроки лучше, чем уроки Робина. Аллан и Уилл вечно хохмили на эту тему, намекая, что их стрельбе в лесу мешают другие, более приятные, занятия. Робин почти был готов ухватиться за это оправдание, но надо было признать, что из него плохой учитель. Тем не менее, он не мог не радоваться, видя, что Гай вписался в их компанию. Конечно, никто пока не готов был доверить ему свою жизнь, но Гизборн уже несколько раз доказал, что не сдаст их шерифу. Только несколько дней назад он спас Джак от ранения, выстрелив в нападавшего. Целился он в сердце, а попал в руку, но и этого было достаточно для отвлекающего маневра. Именно после этого случая Джон в красках сообщил, что думает о навыках Гая в стрельбе, и предложил ему акцентировать внимание на ближнем бое. Уилл и Джак согласно закивали и с укором посмотрела на Робина, будто это была его вина. Раньше бы они во всем обвинили Гая. Что ж, во всем были положительные стороны. Гизборн явно не замечал, что отношение к нему стало меняться, и продолжал держаться в стороне ото всех, кроме Робина. Но Гуд знал, продолжаться это будет недолго. Ему было немного грустно, что свободное время Гая принадлежит теперь не только ему, зато, если с ним что-то случится, о рыцаре позаботятся как о равном. Гай теперь свой, даже если не осознает этого.   
— Следи лучше за собой, медведь, — ухмыльнулся Гизборн, делая подсечку ногой.  
— Эй, ты должен использовать только свой меч, — проворчал Джон, поднимаясь с земли, но улыбка выдавала его истинный настрой.  
— Вы всегда побеждали людей шерифа обманным путем, — возразил Гай, принимая стойку.  
— Добро всегда побеждает зло, — назидательно сказал Джон.  
— Тогда почему ты еще жив? — поинтересовался Гай.  
Аллан захлопал.  
— Робин, он нас оскорбляет, — воззвал к нему Джон с фальшивой обидой в голосе.  
— Не нас, а тебя, — улыбнулся Гуд. — И он прав. С точки зрения закона мы преступники и наше место в петле.  
— Он тоже разбойник, — вставил Мач.  
— Он это и не отрицает, не правда ли?  
Глаза Робина и Гая встретились, без слов передавая охватившие их эмоции.  
— Ха-ха, ты побежден! — воскликнул Джон, воспользовавшись тем, что Гизборн отвлекся, и приставил к его горлу клинок. 


End file.
